


For you I will

by Makiaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makiaru/pseuds/Makiaru
Summary: Tobirama was not above regretting his choices. He was however above looking back and thinking things would miraculously change. He was not above being scared or nervous, he was above showing it. And now, kneeling on the floor in front of the throne, because he was brazen enough to steal from the castle, he did regret his life’s choices.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 105
Kudos: 316
Collections: The Best Slow Burns





	1. When everything goes south

Tobirama was not above regretting his choices. He was however above looking back and thinking things would miraculously change. He was not above being scared or nervous, he was above showing it. And now, kneeling on the floor in front of the throne, because he was brazen enough to steal from the castle, he did regret his life’s choices.

  
“I just cannot wrap my head around why you would try to break in here to steal food of all things.”

  
It seemed to be the only fair thing to do. The store owners made their living selling the food they made. They needed it almost as much as he did. If he did steal it workers might be fired and they needed the money. If he stole food from homes it was even crueller. These people had worked hard to get the food. The people in the castle however had more than enough. They had more than enough food and more than enough money to replace anything they lost. While the first options were easier targets he would’ve gotten away with this too. That is, if the princes hadn’t been home for the week. Which led him to his current predicament.

  
“Honestly, I don’t think there is anyone who believes you tried to steal anything.”

  
No, they wouldn’t. Who after all would believe in a generous thief.

  
“We couldn’t find any poison in your bags, so why don’t you tell us what exactly it is that you poisoned.”

  
There wasn’t really anything to tell. He didn’t poison anything.

  
“Who hired you?” The guard seemed to be losing his patience. “Rebels, internal enemies, foreigners?”

  
He didn’t understand why they even bothered questioning him when they didn’t believe his answers, his truths, his half-truths, and his lies. The slap on his face brought him out of his musings.

  
“You don’t honestly believe we would believe your pretty little sob story.”

  
He could make up a lie. Something harmless or relatively harmless.

  
“I was just hungry,” The guard said mockingly, trying to get a response. “As if anyone would believe a warrior like you is unemployed and stupid enough to pick a target as difficult as this one.” He kicked against Tobirama’s shins still trying to get any kind of response.”

  
Yes he was hungry, but he had gone longer without food. Itama and Kawarama however hadn’t. And the next stretch of the journey would have very few places they could stop and reliably get some food.

  
The prince seemed to have enough of the incompetence of the guards and decided to interfere. He stood up and walked slowly around Tobirama. “They picked well.” His voice was silky smooth. “Thin enough to show you went without food for a while, good with a weapon, even better at running away, and good with spells.” He stopped in front of him. “Not an alpha clearly, you would’ve become angry by now. You also wouldn’t have been able to look down for this long without getting agitated. I have to admit though, it is a nice spell that hides your scent so thoroughly.” He walked another slow circle around him. “Did they force you?”

  
No one would do their dirty work themselves. If he did want to poison the food, and he had any means, he wouldn’t have done it himself either.

  
“Starve you long enough that you would look the part. Did they hurt or threaten you?” The prince managed to almost sound sympathetic while he looked down at him. “Or did they promise you something?” He hummed. “Food, money, protection?” He was looking for the tell-tale twitch of him hitting the nail on its head. “Or did you actually want this?” He gave a short laugh. “Not being forced to kneel in front of us obviously, but killing us.”

  
Tobirama didn’t particularly like killing people. The one time he did he felt sick about it the moment he actually had time to think about it. That time it had been necessary it should’ve been easier.

  
“Or did you really just try to steal something?” The prince hummed again. “Just picked the place for a thrill.” He sounded slightly puzzled. “You’re good at it. You have some practice.”

  
“Aniki,” The younger prince whined. “This is boring and it’s not like he’s going to talk. Just lock him up or something.”

  
Tobirama tensed, he didn’t want to think about the ‘or something’ prince Izuna so carelessly had mentioned.

  
“Soooo…. Burn out all the foodstocks and get something else?” The guard sounded annoyed.

  
This, this was preposterous to Tobirama. How dare they waste such an amount of food. He didn’t even notice his muscles tensed in frustration and indignation at the mere mention of the idea.

  
“Does that bother you?” The voice was still as smooth as when he had asked the first question.

  
“Yes,” Tobirama hadn’t even registered he replied before he already had. “You could feed half the village for a week with that amount of food. If you have some of the people living on the streets in that half they would be able to make it last for a month, if not more.”

  
The guard gave him another slap to the head for his disrespect and Tobirama looked down and closed his mouth again.

  
Madara and Izuna both felt slightly guilty about the fact that, yes, they probably could feed all those people. They didn’t have all that much to say about the money spend on buying food. Or better they did have something to say about it but they just didn’t have the time. They did know that the money spend on buying did feed people.  
“It was really just about the food?” It sounded slightly incredulous. “With your skills with spells, with your skill with swords, you could have had a job.” Madara gave another hum. “So why don’t you?”

  
Because the only thing a Senju would get when they would look for a job here would be the beautiful job of prison inmate. If they were lucky that is. The spells his mother had used to cover up his actual looks made him look rather common here, but Kawarama looked distinctly Senju. That meant they would stay hidden for as long as they were in Uchiha land. It wasn’t like they intended to stay here long. They only took this route because it was the fastest route to Nara land and no Senju would ever look for them here. The Nara were no ally of the Senju and wouldn’t send them back. They also weren’t enemies of the Senju and thus wouldn’t kill them on sight.

  
Madara just sighed. “Back to not speaking I see.”

  
The door opened. “We found his hideout.” The voice sounded disgusted.

  
All Tobirama could feel was panic. They found his brothers.

  
A couple more guards walked in with between them his clearly struggling brothers.

  
“Senju.” Izuna hissed getting ready to cut off all of their heads himself.

  
Tobirama tried to get up to protect his brothers. He didn’t care about the hand on his shoulder still pushing him in a kneeling position or the ropes tying his wrists together.

  
“WAIT!” Madara screamed.

  
Everyone including Izuna, Tobirama, and his brothers, froze.

  
Madara smirked, both at the easy way he controlled the room and the panic on Tobirama’s face.

  
“Your highness?” A guard questioned.

  
“Hikaku, did the hideout look more like they were passing through or like they were planning an attack?”

  
The one called Hikaku sounded thoughtful when he replied. “They seemed to be travelling.”

  
“Senju,” Madara’s voice sounded almost like a purr, “Where were you going? And before you answer know that Kyiko has the ability to see when someone lies and that I am not at all opposed to hurting anyone when you lie.”

  
Kyiko was a slim woman who had come in just before the guards brought in his brothers.

  
Tobirama nodded slightly somewhere in-between a bow and an indication that he understood. Change of plans. He could play this out and protect his brothers he just had to give up on the stubbornness. If he showed that he was only stubborn to protect his brothers than he might be able to talk around to getting out of this relatively safely. “Nara land, your highness.”

  
Madara’s smirk couldn’t really get wider at the reluctantly tacked on indication of respect. “Why travel through Uchiha land, Inuzuka land surely would’ve been safer?”

  
Tobirama silently gritted his teeth. “Uchiha land was faster and they wouldn’t have looked for us there.” There was a short pause before Tobirama remembered the exact position they were in. “Your highness.”

  
“Didn’t they ever teach you it’s not safe here for a Senju?” Izuna said with a slightly mocking tone of voice. After he caught on to his brother’s intentions he seemed to be surprisingly alright with the whole thing.

  
Tobirama wasn’t completely sure if this was an actual question or not but decided to err on the side of caution and answer. “Neither would Inuzuka land have been, your highness.”

  
“Oh,” Izuna actually sounded surprised. “And why is that?”

  
“They probably would’ve brought us back to Senju land.” Everything true so far. Swallow, look down be submissive, not dangerous. The next question would decide how this would end and Tobirama had some careful dancing to do there.

  
“And why would they care enough to want you back?” Madara asked. He knew that whatever this was it would give him an advantage.

  
“Aniki!” Itama screamed terrified that things would come out that would cause more problems than they would solve. However that remark already did that.

  
“Aniki, huh.” Madara was ecstatic. The amount of leverage he now had on each of them was truly a marvellous thing to have. He turned to Tobirama. “Well.” He added a bit of a drawl. “Why don’t you answer my question? Wouldn’t want your little brother to be hurt, would you?”

  
Tobirama bit his lip ever so slightly. Time to dance he supposed. “As you said I’m a spellcaster.” True. Those were rare. Outside of the Uzumaki they only appeared with people with a mind, a healing or a time gift and even amongst those spellcasters were rare. The only place with a decent amount of spellcasters was in the Yamanaki lands. The mindgifts were more common there. It would make him valuable enough that the Senju would probably want him back. And for now it was a game of make yourself valuable enough to not be killed and not to be given back. If his brothers were used as leverage as least they would be treated decently. “I used to work in the Senju castle.” Also true. Though he never worked as a spellcaster there. People would think what they would think. “I, we, they..” sound slightly hesitant, less threatening. “They hurt my brother.” Also true and also the reason they left. It would make clear that there was little to no alliance to the Senju anymore. Refugees were generally treated better than enemy soldiers. “We,” Another pause. “We couldn’t stay.”

  
Madara seemed thoughtful and Izuna and the guards at least seemed less murderous. It was more difficult to hate someone who went through great lengths to protect someone else.

  
“What sort off spells?” Izuna asked.

  
There was a wild variety of spells and few people specialized in all of them. Tobirama could make himself even less of an enemy this way. “I was best at healing mostly.” True. He learned the healing spells first and he was quite adept at them now. As such those were mostly the spells he used back at home. The mostly would need to be clarified in the most harmless and useful way. “I did study other things and I wasn’t bad at curse breaking.” True, true.

  
“Where did you learn how to fight?”

  
“Kawarama is good at it.” Also true. “We sparred together.” Once again true even though he taught Kawarama.

  
“Kawarama?” Madara implored.

  
Oh, yes they hadn’t introduced themselves. He indicated his younger brother. It was good that the names and faces of royalty weren’t made public before they joined the battlefield.

  
“Ah yes,” Madara seemed slightly distracted now. “We hadn’t gotten around to names.” He stared at Tobirama a clear indication that he should introduce himself and his brothers.

  
“I’m Tobirama.” Tobirama swallowed and hesitated for a moment. “Those are Itama and Kawarama.”

  
Madara’s smirk was back. “Well Tobirama, you didn’t try to poison anyone, did you?”

  
Tobirama shook his head. Better be clear on this one. “I never tried to and have no intention to posion any Uchiha.”

  
“Good.” The guards and Izuna seemed to have lost most if not all of their tension now.

  
“Let’s make a deal.”

  
That was what Tobirama was expecting and was mostly counting on to minimize the damage.

  
“You’re going to use your nice and pretty spellcasting to help us.”

  
Tobirama truly looked at Madara now.

  
“In return I won’t let your brothers be harmed. They’ll be safe, warm, and fed.” At the last he gave a look at the slightly underweight brothers. Neither was as bad as Tobirama but Madara would give his food to Izuna if they ever were in a situation like that and he had no doubt Tobirama had done the same.

  
And that was what Tobirama had been hoping for and counting on from the moment they pulled his brothers in here. He could and would do this. So he nodded and tried to look a little stunned. He hesitantly got up and looked for permission. Best not make any waves now. When he got it he turned and hugged his brothers. For a while no one interrupted.

  
Madara got it, honestly. But he had better things to do and the brothers needed to be separated for this to work properly. So he indicated one of the guards to separate them and he ignored how he felt slightly guilty when Itama, Kawarama and Tobirama all made a sound of despair. The guards were gentler than they had been before and the protests were less clear but it still looked slightly painful for the three brothers to be apart. Three brothers who had left their home and life behind for each other. Three brothers who would give up on their hopes for each other. Three brothers who would aid people who had once been their enemies for each other. Three brother’s whose life for now was in the hands of the Uchiha lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I apologize for any spelling and grammer errors. English isn't my native language and I'm very very dyslextic. If someone i interested in being a beta I'd love to know.  
> I used to have a last chapter for notes about the universe this plays in. People noted that both the last chapter and somewhere in the middle might frustrate people. It sadly didn't fit in a note. So I split it up. The first helf is here and the second half is in the second chapter. This part is a discription of the gifts the one in the next chater is about the abo in the universe. Thank you Thumbtwiddle for offering up the idea of putting it in the notes. 
> 
> Gifts  
> Usually gifts in the same group appear in the same family (Senju seem to be the exception)  
> Not everyone has a gift  
> You can have two primary gifts within the same group  
> The uchiha are unique because they tend to have two gifts in two different groups generally both fire and summoning  
> Some people have a weak secondary gift without a primary one (it is implied that they just have a very weak unnoticed primary one)  
> You can have two secondary gifts potionering and spellcasting come together often.  
> Specific secondary gifts come with specific primary gifts  
> They are ordered in which group is more common but there are still differences in which specific gifts and strength. For example talking to the dead is more common and the tracking of a specific person less so. Each and every gift to control people is rarer than the rest of the gifts in the group. 
> 
> Primary gifts  
> Sensing gifts: extreme good sense of hearing, taste, smell oid, tracking a specific person  
> Ability gifts: very fast, very strong, very flexible  
> Summoning gifts: as the name implies you summon things, Usually animals or spirits of a kind. Depending on your level bigger or more things.  
> Elemental gifts: fire, wind, water, earth, some extend of control or summoning.  
> Light/shadow: invisibility, control light, control shadow, travel through shadows  
> Space: teleportation, telekinesis  
> Transformation gifts: Either transforming in animals, transforming specific bodyparts, or transforming things around you (this can be size, shape, colour, material etc)  
> Voice: make people listen, control people, control people’s emotions, show people things/memories/illusions (usually through song)  
> Nature gifts: weather, threes, animals (speaking/controlling sometimes combination.)  
> Mind gifts: illusions, mind reading, even mind control, telepathy, seeing of memories, erasing of memories, planting of memories, seeing dreams, changing dreams  
> Empathy gifts: empathy, control of emotions, muting or making emotions stronger, reading lies  
> Healing gift: healing of physical injuries, healing of potions, regrowing limbs, healing of illnesses, healing of self, moving wounds from one person to another.  
> Time gifts: reversing time, seeing the future, seeing the past, necromancy, talking to the dead, summoning spirits (banishing spirits), passing between spirit plain and this one (these are considered the hardest to control if not uncontrollable), slowing time
> 
> Secondary gifts  
> Sensing: ability to sense gifts (mind, empathy, sensing)  
> Green thumb: being exceptionally good with plants.  
> Directing: A perfect sense of time or direction  
> Perfect visual, auditory or sensory memory (mind, time)  
> Spellcasting: with runes etc, a lot like sealing in the normal Naruto verse (mind, healing, time)  
> Potionering: think potions harry potter (mind, healing, time)  
> The ability to strengthen or mute gifts around them (hardly ever perfectly) (light/shadow, empathy, voice)


	2. Chapter 2

There were two healers in the Uchiha sick wing a guard told him. The first was a girl but she was inexperienced and her gift was not all that impressive apparently. The second was a man who had clearly more experience but a gift that was specifically aimed at the mending of broken bones.

The rest was done with pastes and potions. Not proper potions or pastes, he learned later, those required secondary gifts that mostly came once again with time, mind or healing gifts. Mostly they only appeared together with a talent for spellcasting. So while the pastes and potions had some effect they were far from perfect.

Tobirama looked around the room with a slight hint of exasperation before asking for the tools for a spell. He saw easily enough that nothing was urgent and decided to just study his possible patients first to see which ones had priority.

“Tools?” The guard asked.

Spells were written symbols. At the very least you would need something to write with like ink and preferable a brush of some sorts. Specialized inks he would have to make later but normal ink would do for now. Paper was also desirable, towels and a dish of water to clean, and some charcoal for specific spells or to deal with people who had problems with ink.

When he told the guard about the necessary equipment the girl giggled.

“She means no offense. We both have been where you are.” The man offered. “Please just don’t think that everyone is stupid.”

“He was once surprised that I needed bandages to bandage a wound.” The girl added as an explanation.

“The shock when I needed water to clean a wound.” The man said while clutching his chest. “I’m not sure he ever recovered from the knowledge that it was better to have warm water.” 

The girl shook her head. “He’s not the sharpest tool in the shed but he is kind enough and good at following instructions.”

“Soooooo……..” The man asked. “You do spells?”

Tobirama nodded and turned back to the room. He could deal with stupid questions, stupid people, stupid tasks. He could deal with anything as long as it kept his brothers safe.

“There’s a man who came in with a partly removed spell on his stomach, he just sleeps now.” The girl offered.

“We wrote down what we had for Daisuke, the spellcaster in town but he hasn’t turned up anything.”

“You have a spellcaster?”

“He can use maybe three spells comfortably and the rest is out of his power.”

“You still have the written down version?”

“Uhm no?” The man said. “Daisuke still has it.”

“We can send someone to get it?”

“No it’s fine.” Tobirama waved her of and turned to the guard who had returned with Tobirama’s tools. “You can leave it here, thank you.” The guard smiled brightly.

The girl started hovering just behind where Tobirama was trying to get the man in a more comfortable position. “What’s your name?”

“Yumi.” Yumi blushed and tried to look anywhere but Tobirama. “That’s Akira.”

“Tobirama. Yumi, where was the spell exactly?”

She indicated to a spot just below his ribcage from where she drew a line towards his left hip.

“Help me with his shirt.” Tobirama didn’t say please just got to work. With the charcoal he started drawing symbols just below the line Yumi had indicated. After a few seconds a light yellowish hue appeared on the man’s skin. The hue showed a line of symbols similar to what Tobirama had written on him. Tobirama copied it down on the piece of paper before wiping of the charcoal. He didn’t need to. He knew the spell. He almost screamed when he had recognized the spell. As he got to work he wondered how a spell like that got all the way over here?

Yumi, Akira and the guard seemed to be far more interested in watching what Tobirama was doing than whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing and it was frustrating.

Having never had an bigger audience than Itama and Kawarama made the entire thing slightly uncomfortable. When he started drawing the actual counterspell he had to stop himself three times from yelling at Akira for blocking his light. “Akira, could you move to the other side of the bed so that I can see what I’m doing?” His voice had acquired a tenseness that warned people to stay away. Or at least it used to when people actually knew he was a pain to deal with when ticked off.

Akira gave an uncomfortable laugh but luckily did move to the other side of the bed. For a few minutes at least.

Tobirama leaned back and watched what he’s done. “We just need to wash it off and he’ll be fine.”

The guard blinked a few times. “He’s still sleeping.”

“He’ll wake up.” When he felt he was done he started cleaning his brush and organizing the papers. He wrote down the curse and the counter curse and he would make sure that they were going to make a file somewhere in this hospital before everyone died of incompetence. He remembered Yumi’s words ‘he was once surprised I needed bandages to bandage a wound.’ Yes. That might be a cause of dead for quite a few soldiers if he didn’t start writing things down. He would later also learn that there was very little written down and that all one could learn was told from one person to another.

Tobirama easily enough moved away from his spellcasting duties to clean scrapes, bandage wounds, and tell people that off course they were going to get headaches if they didn’t drink anything for a day. 

At the end of the day the guard cuffed him with gift suppressant cuffs and moved him to a cell on the fourth floor of the building. Which honestly was smarter than putting people on the ground floor as they’d done in the Senju castle. There was a significant smaller chance to escape unseen when you have to run down four floors. The room itself looked surprisingly comfortable, a nice bed, a dresser, a chair near a table with a light on it. It was almost a guestroom instead of a cell. The lack of window did take away some of the freedom but well, he couldn’t have everything.

“Can I see Kawarama and Itama? ” Tobirama hoped he would be allowed to see them. To make sure for himself that they were okay. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up but he hoped it anyway.

The guard just shook his head. He scrunched his nose trying to remember something. “Madara-sama said that he didn’t want you plotting together.” The guard didn’t seem to get it but no matter if he did or didn’t get it he wouldn’t change his mind.

Tobirama wasn’t going to deny that it was smart, he also wasn’t going to deny that it hurt. He had no proof that they indeed were treated well, but he also couldn’t take any risks because they might speak the truth. And yes it would be a lot more difficult to make an escape plan when he couldn’t communicate with his brothers. Then there was the tiny little fact that you didn’t put three possible threats together when you weren’t sure you could take all three of them at the same time. Tobirama had more than proven that he could take out a decent chunk of the guards alone.

Hashirama used to say that the Uchiha weren’t bad. ‘They’re just people and they’re really nice.’

Tobirama had understood his brother’s desire for peace. He wished for it as well. He however wouldn’t follow his blind optimism. It would get people killed. It might get his brother killed. Hashirama had been at the frontlines for nearly a year when things went south at home. Tobirama left a message with one of the few people he trusted and hoped that his brother got it. To all the gods and goddesses please let his brother be alright.

* * *

“I’m not saying it isn’t smart.” Izuna was chewing on the back of a paint brush and was barely understandable. “But I mean, how did you think of it?”

“I thought about it before we knew he was a Senju.” Madara said with his mind not really with the conversation and not really with the sharpening of his blade either. “You’re going to get ink on your face.”

“You’re gonna get hurt like that.” Izuna countered indicating that with to how distracted Madara was with cleaning his sword he would get hurt. The younger was more hanging around than doing anything and normally Madara would scold him but right now he was distracted. “So why?”

“We don’t have any decent spellcasters. The best ones are at the frontlines and you know they don’t measure up to any of the Uzumaki. There have been more than a few rumours that the Shimura and the Sarutobi both have a new spellcaster. The Hyuuga have been boasting about theirs for ages. They have had a couple decent ones anyway. There have been rumours about the Senju, but we most likely have that one now. If he’s good enough to be missed he’s good enough to be valuable. The spellcasters other countries amassed had been a risk for some time now. This is a solution. At least, if his cursebreaking is any good and he is capable of learning new spells when we give him the proper books.”

“And you don’t think he’ll turn against us?”

Madara flinched. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He sighed frustrated. “ This is why we keep his brothers locked away. He’ll listen as long as we have them.”

“But it’s a double edged sword.”

“As long as we have them and force him to work for us the less likely it is he’ll ever actually work for us to the fullest extent of his capabilities.”

Izuna just stared out the window for a bit. The gardens were pretty with the sunset giving everything a slight orange glow. The cats seemed to have gathered near the bridge and pond to swat at the koi again. They would never catch any of those koi, they were vicious. You’d think they’d learn. Learn. “He’s a cat!”

“Izuna? Are you alright?” A flash of worry crossed Madara’s face.

“Let’s pretend he’s a cat. You want him to sit on your lap right?”

“He’s a bit big to sit on my lap.” Madara replied hesitantly.

“Tobirama doesn’t look all that heavy he could totally sit on your lap.” Izuna waved it away. “Not that that’s the point.” Izuna had jumped up and was gesturing wildly with his arms now to show something that really wasn’t depicted well with his wild arm movements. At least Madara hoped it wasn’t depicted well with his movement because it looked like an explosion. “So, you want a cat to sit on your lap, what do you do?”

Madara huffed. “The cats all love me. I just have to sit still.”

Izuna pouted. The cats, for some reason, never really liked him. “But why do they like you?”

“Bacause I never pulled their tails when I was a kid.” Madara sounded slightly teasing now. “Oh, and I was never soaked because I’ve been swimming in the koi pond.”

“No. What did you do?” Izuna gave a slight glare at the koi pond comment but decided to move on and try to solve his brother’s stupidity.

“I gave them tuna.” Madara sounded slightly smug now. He had conditioned the cats really well. “They got on my lap, I gave them tuna.”

“Yes!” Izuna said. “Now we give Tobi tuna.”

“Tobi? No, no wait. Tuna? You want to give Tobirama tuna?”

“Figuratively speaking, keep up.” Izuna said still smiling broadly. “Every time he does something good we reward him.”

Madara still wasn’t really catching on. “He’ll notice. He doesn’t seem particularly stupid.”

“Yes. Let him.” Izuna waved his concerns away. “If he understands what he has to do to get rewarded he’ll do it faster anyway.”

“That won’t make him want to stay.”

“In the beginning, no. In the end, yes.” Izuna said confidently. “He’s safe here. His brothers are safe here. He just has to figure that out.”

“Alright,” Madara still didn’t seem convinced. “Soooooooo….. tuna?”

“Amaterasu, do I really have to think of everything here?” Izuna seemed disappointed in him. “Small rewards when he heals people. Better treatment of him and his brothers either way. They get a guarded room not a cell. He gets to see his brothers once a week if he doesn’t do anything particularly bad. He gets things when he’s particularly useful. We have to think more on that one.”

Madara opened his mouth to ask a question but Izuna interrupted him.

“His brothers are like the tuna.” Izuna looked smug. Then he realized what he said and paled. “He just doesn’t eat them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all wow, thank you, wow. I got soo many comments and kudos and subscriptions and wow. Thank you sooooooooo much.  
> Thank you as well for reading this chapter.  
> I'll try to update next week tuesday again.
> 
> The second part of the notes to describe this universe the aob part. thank you Thumbtwiddle for the idea.   
> The a/b/o thing:   
> Omegas are more common in the Hyuuga, Akimichi and a lot of rain clans. The only know other male omega in fire is in the Akimichi.   
> The uchiha royal family are all alphas. Among the uchiha people there is exactly one omega a woman of near 50 that’s happily married near the border with the yamanaka.  
> Alpha: 9.5%  
> Beta: 90%  
> Omega: 0.5%  
> Heats and ruts are only a thing in that people are more horny. No debilitating I need to have sex thing. Alpha’s do get more controlling and omega’s crave touch and comfort.   
> Alpha’s have a certain control over Beta’s and Alpha’s: A more I listen to you. Can be build a tolerance against. Omegas can call to a more protective instinct. Omega’s are more easy to control for Alpha’s. Alpha’s are more protective of Omega’s. Betas have a bit of both but weaker than either. A resistance is trainable like a strength is trainable.   
> You smell the different dynamics even if your sense of smell is terrible otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t all that bad in the Uchiha castle. Tobirama hadn’t slept much but he never did in a new environment. But the bed had been cozy and the shower in the morning had been lovely. He wished he knew if his brother were okay but for now he just had to trust they were r he’d drive himself crazy. He might be able to get a chance to see them or at least have someone check up on them It just would take some work.

The second day of work was much like the first. He helped bandage wounds from training incidents. He heard how the people whispered about him and saw how some of the Uchiha tensed when they saw him. There were some Uchiha who outright refused to let him deal with their injuries. There were more than a few who watched him carefully when he performed perfectly normal tasks.

The monotonous day was broken when a crying kid was brought in. The kid was cradling his arm where blood soaked through his clothes.

Yumi was out gathering some things and Akira was busy with someone else.

He wasn’t opposed to treating children. The parents just seemed opposed to him treating children.

Well let’s see if they chased him away. “Hey,” He tries for soothing but the mother still tenses. “What’s your name?”

“Kagami.” The boy sniffed.

So far the mother hadn’t chased him off but she was looking at him with weary eyes. She also seemed to look around for anyone to help in the situation. When her eyes landed on the guard station just inside the door she relaxed a little.

“Kagami. Can I see your arm?” Children were often skittish. Be careful be patient.

But Kagami didn’t seem all that much against showing his arm and possibly being treated.

The wound was deep but it didn’t damage anything more than skin. There were spells to fix this that were better than stiches. Children seemed to loosen stiches within two days anyway.

“I’m going to get some things to help you Kagami, is that alright?”

Kagami nodded teary faced.

He quickly gathered his tools and settled next to Kagami again. “I’m going to try and clean the wound for a bit. This might hurt but I ask you to stay still.”

Kagami nodded again. He tried really hard to hold his arm still while Tobirama cleaned the wound and the only indication that it hurt was that he gave some more sniffles every once in a while.

“I’m going to put a spell on your arm to close the wound now.” Tobirama said with a glance at the mother.

The mother tensed but didn’t stop him.

When he started with writing down the symbols to direct and power his spell Kagami was done with sniffing and stared wide-eyed at how the wound closed before his eyes. Tobirama then moved on to paint something more to kill the pain.

Kagami gasped. “It doesn’t hurt!” He exclaimed to his mother! “It doesn’t hurt!”

The mother looked at Tobirama and then back to Kagami. “What did you do?”

“It’s a lot like stitching a wound but you can’t pull the stiches.” Tobirama answered patiently. No need to piss of parents. “Then I numbed it slightly. Normally the pain will pass in a while anyway but this will hold until then.”

The woman smiled softly. “Kagami always pulls his stitches. I believe I occasionally return here every day.”

Tobirama gave a hesitant smile back. “Do you want to tell me what happened Kagami?”

“I was practicing with my sword! I’m going to be really good! Then I dropped it and I hurt my arm.”

“I see.” There was slight disapproval in his tone. Not at Kagami. The boy hadn’t even noticed the disapproval though. He disapproved of the adults who should’ve been supervising this kid. “Where were your parents?”

Kagami sniffeled. “They went to the war with the Hyuuga and then they didn’t come back.”

“I’m sorry.” Tobirama offered. “Where was your teacher then?”

“I don’t have a teacher.” The boy bounced back like only a child can. “I am teaching myself. I am getting really really good.”

He turned to the woman who wasn’t the boy’s mother. “Really?” He looked at her instead of Kagami.

“Really!” Kagami smiled. “I’m going to be the bestest.”

“Best.” Tobirama corrected absentmindedly. “You should have a teacher though. They might teach you many new things.”

The boy pouted now. “Nobody wants to be my teacher. They say I don’t listen.”

“You don’t listen?”

“No! I do listen but they’re stupid.”

Oh Tobirama could imagine that. His teachers had been particularly stupid as well.

“Kagami.” The woman hissed. “We should go.”

“Noooooo!” Kagami pulled back an ran to Tobirama. “I have questions! Who are you? You weren’t here last week. You did something really really cool, what was that? You look super strong so why are you in the hospital? Yumi-san works in the hospital because she can’t fight. Akira-san works in the hospital because he hurt his arm. Why do you work here? And you’re really really tall, why?”

“Kagami.” The woman hissed again. “I’m sure he has better things to do.”

Kagami pouted again.

“I’m not really busy with anything right now. But I need to do some small stuff. If you want you can ask me questions while I work.”

Kagami cheered excitedly.

“The really cool thing I did.” Tobirama started. “That’s a spell. It’s a way you can do things that are otherwise very difficult. Like stitching a wound or making a shield. It is a secondary gift. Do you know what that is?”

Kagami shook his head.

“Do you know what a gift is?”

“oh, oh oh, yes.” He looked very serious. “A gift is a talent to manipulate the things around you in a manner that cannot be learned but is born. Like madara shishou, he can do huge fireballs.”

“That is very close.” Tobirama nodded. “It is true that it cannot be learned if you don’t have the gift. But if you don’t practice the gift you cannot do it either. So it needs to be learned. Gifts only develop when a person is older so nobody is really sure if you are born with the ability or if it’s something you develop because you live in a certain environment. Some say everyone is born with the potential but it doesn’t awaken in everyone.”

“Potential?” Kagami asked.

“The possibility to become something. Like when you have sand it has the potential to become a sandcastle but it isn’t one yet.”

“Oh.” Kagami nodded in wonder. “When I get older I’m gonna call a dragon.”

Tobirama smiled. “We don’t know which gifts develop but I hope you can.”

Kagami nodded.

“Now secondary gifts are gifts that come together with another gift. For example spellcasting, that’s what I did, can come together with for example a mind gift.”

“A mind gift?”

“That is a group of gifts. Like there are elemental gifts which mean someone can control fire or water. Mind gifts can make illusions or read minds. Secondary gifts often aren’t really a gift but more of an ability to do something. For example some people have a perfect memory. ”

“And doing spells is one of them?”

“Yes it is.”

“And they heal people?”

“Sometimes. There are many ways in which spells can be used.”

“Oh!” Kagami said. “Like what?”

“Sometimes people use spells to hurt someone else. There is nothing that is really good or bad. Everything can be used to hurt people or to help them.”

“Except healing.” The woman spoke.

“Healing too.” Tobirama said still in a patient explaining voice. “Healing restores cells.”

“Cells?”

“They are very tiny things that make up your body. When you cut your arm you break cells so you get a wound. When you lose blood you lose a lot of cells. Cells make sure your body works and doesn’t die.”

“But if healing restores cells then how can it be bad?” Kagami asked a very good question there.

“Every day a lot of cells die. That is the way life is and it is good for the body because then there is space for new and healthier cells. When you restore a lot of cells there isn’t space for the new ones.” Tobirama knew he simplified things a bit too much but Kagami was only a child and a very young one at that. If Tobirama was to guess he probably hadn't reached his sixth summer yet. “Or even if you heal a very bad person. That would be bad too.”

Kagami looked at the tiny specs of blood on his arm. “I can’t see them. The cells.”

“They’re too small to be seen without a gift of sight.” Tobirama answered. “Now I believe you had a few more questions.”

* * *

Madara wasn’t sure why he decided to check if Tobirama wasn’t up to anything evil but looking back now he was glad that he did.

Tobirama was patiently giving answers to Kagami’s endless questions.

Questions that Madara had never really thought about.

Kagami was a bit of a difficult child. He was nice and helpful but he was energetic and seemed to be able to get himself into trouble in an empty room. He was energetic to a point that none of the teachers could really teach him. His minders left him every once in a while because they just couldn’t deal with him. Kagami left his minders more often than not because he saw something more interesting or didn’t want to do whatever they wanted him to do.

But Tobirama taught him without ever losing his patience and Kagami seemed to be willing to just follow and listen. He sometimes handed Kagami things to carry or asked him to help him put things away and Kagami didn’t mind. Kagami seemed very happy to do all these ‘grown up’ things. Because that meant he was a grown up too.

Yumi seemed to have abandoned her tasks and stared at Tobirama and Kagami. She usually had to deal with Kagami and she always had a hard time at it. She was too sweet to ever make Kagami listen and she stuttered when the kid ask questions she didn’t know how to explain.

Akira hardly ever even talked to Kagami. He talked at Kagami but mostly he talked to whomever his chaperone was.

Tobirama looked beautiful like this. His black hair and he fair skin made him look almost like an Uchiha. He however was on the tall side for one. He also was too slender and there was no way it was just because he was underfed. Izuna was sleder for an Uchiha and even he had more bulk than Tobirama. Then there was the feeling that there was something distinctly off about Tobirama. If it was just the smell thing, which still needed to be fixed, or he would’ve felt the same with Tobirama’s brothers. While the younger brothers looked different there wasn’t that feeling that there was something off about them.

“What are you staring at Aniki?”

All he could do was nod at the scene before him

“Damn. He must have the patience of a saint.” Izuna gasped. Izuna had spent years tutoring Kagami in being an annoying little shit and Kagami had surpassed his teacher in some aspects.

Madara kept staring at the Senju without really seeing him. “Izuna, don’t you think there’s something wrong?”

“Other than him taming Kagami?” At his brother’s nod he continued. “You mean the feeling like you’re not really seeing him but just a mirage?” Izuna obviously had given it some thought and had tried to put it in words.

Madara hadn’t thought of it like that but yes there was that feeling. He started to nod when Izuna continued.

“Or do you mean the unusual not quite beta behaviours?”

He nodded at the way he moved that indeed wasn’t the way most betas moved. The slightly leaning in to touches. The way he always seemed to move instinctually between Kagami and a possible threat. The way he seemed to float between only following orders when he wanted to and following every order that was even only implied. He was just odd. Now there could be enough reasons for behaviour like that and the most likely one was severe abuse. When he thought back at his words about why they fled that one seemed likely. But yes, there was that too.

“Or do you mean the fact that he hasn’t once used his gift while most people do it a couple of times a day purely instinctual?” Izuna asked also studying the Senju. “He might not be able to use it outside of these rooms, but inside he can.”

“It could be that he just has a secondary gift?” Though the excuse sounded weak to his own ears. He could get Izuna’s opinions on the first two things as well as soon as he stopped giving him new weird thing. 

“With skill like that? No I don’t think so.” When you had such a strong secondary gift you had to have a primary gift.

“He could be trying to be as well behaved as possible.” This was an actual possibility but it still didn’t feel right to Madara.

“True.” This Izuna had to concede. There were explanations. It just felt odd.

“But this does count as good behaviour right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm terrible with schedules and because the writing is currently actually coming quite easy now (and the lockdown is driving me insane) I might update twice a week. And here I always wonder why my essays were either ready two weeks in advance or I had to write them at the last minute.  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kawarama couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so bored. There was absolutely nothing to do here. In the room there were two beds, two chairs, and something that could pass for a dresser. It was pretty for a cell and honestly Kawarama didn’t quite understand why they were locked up here and not in some cold, smelly basement. Sure the Uchiha had promised Tobirama that they would be safe but this was still surprising. And Tobirama was kept away from them so it’s not like he could check.

Thank the heavens they let him and Itama share. The crying Itama did when they were separated might’ve helped.

Itama was 14 to Kawarama’s 15 and Itama could easily pass for a 9 year old is he wanted. He was cute and sweet and it showed in everything he did. That made it all the more surprising when he turned out to be as manipulative as their older brother could be.

“What do you think they have Aniki do?” Itama sounded a bit lost.

“Healing.” Kawarama replied instantly. That was all they knew he could do and Tobirama was smart enough not to give anything else away. At least that’s what he hoped.

“When will we seen him again?” That was the question that actually bothered Itama. “They have to prove to Aniki that we’re fine.” The conviction was as fake as the colour of Tobirama’s hair.

“Sure.” Kawarama didn’t have the heart to tell him that the possibility they’d be hurt was probably enough to keep their brother in line. The possibility that this was keeping them safe would be enough.

“I’m bored.” Itama whispered.

“Do what brother does.” Kawarama shrugged and realized he might be better off doing that as well. “Pick a book and try to remember what it says as good as possible.”

Itama pouted but fell into a meditative pose anyway.

“Or practice your katas.” That sounded like a way better thing to do.

Itama grimaced. “I’ll stick to the books.”

If Kawarama was right about the time, and he had only meals to be sure of that, this was their second evening here. He might go crazy if they stayed here too long. Sooooo… escape plans. He could do that Tobirama taught them. First search for weak sports in both your guards and the place your kept. Alright he could do that. Second figure out routines. That might take a while. Third make very sure you have a plan on how not to be seen. He and Itama could be sneaky, that would have to do. Fourth make sure you know which ways you have to go to get to your exit. Wait no that was three. And that would be difficult for now. Five…… what was five again.

The door opened and both he and Itama immediately got ready to defend themselves.

There stood his brother. His hands were in shackles similar to theirs but he seemed to be no worse of than he had been the last time the saw him.

“Aniki.” Itama breathed not really sure if this was real or an illusion.

Their brother seemed to be in a similar state of shock before he gave a soft pull at the hand holding him. Not enough to break out or even make it look like an attempt but enough to show that he wanted. The hand disappeared and Tobirama sank to his knees hugging both of his little brothers. “You’re fine, we’re fine.” He repeated the words like a mantra barely hard enough to be audible.

Madara didn’t really want to break this up but he still had things to do and even if this was supposed to be a reward he couldn’t let them alone. Who knows what they might do. So he cleared his throat and indicated to the door.

Itama bit his lip and made his eyes watery. “Please?”

Madara felt like the worst person in the world when he informed them that Tobirama had to go.

Tobirama hadn’t let go yet and didn’t seem all that keen to. He honestly hadn’t expected that Madara would be able to resist Itama’s puppy dog eyes.

“Please can he stay a little longer?” Itama let his lip quiver and made his eyes impossibly big and innocent. “Please.”

Madara really needed to get some work done. He couldn’t just follow their new spellcaster around. He couldn’t just do whatever his prisoners asked. They still were prisoners for now. But this was difficult. He called for a guard even if he wasn’t sure what he would have him do yet.

Itama curled up in Tobirama’s arms and made himself look younger, more innocent, and most of all scared.

Madara lost. “They have ten more minutes, bring Tobirama back to his room afterwards.” He hadn’t even taken four steps before he cursed himself for being an idiot.

“Aniki?” Kawarama asked hesitantly. “What is it like out there?”

“It’s pretty.” Tobirama replied. “There are six floor and the healing hall is on the first. The stairs are made of beautifully carved wood. Most of the are really broad but I saw a few smaller ones. The entire floor is covered in red carpet and there are very big windows looking out over the gardens.”

“Gardens?” Itama decided to look up happily now.

“The stretch really far and there aren’t a lot of trees. Mostly bridges and small ponds. I think there are stables somewhere more to the south of the castle, I’ve seen a few horses.” At this he looked at the guard.

“Yes, stables.” The man was bulky and clearly very proud of his Uchiha heritage. “The horses are wonderful.”

“I never had a horse.” Itama said awed. Itama never did have a horse mostly because only warriors got horses and Itama, much to their father’s disappointment, never would’ve become one of them.

“They’re beautiful.” The man said he seemed to be more than willing to indulge Itama’s curiosity. “They’re warhorses. They’re very big. I think the biggest wouldn’t fit through this door.”

“Sooo big?” Itama asked perplexed. “What do you feed them to grow so big.”

“Mostly hay and herbs.”

“Herbs?” Itama played curious perfectly when the man explained which herbs they fed the horses. “Where would you even find those?”

“Oh, there’s a small forest near the edge of the castle the stableboys usually go there to gather them.” The man smiled proudly before looking up shocked. “Oh I should’ve brought you back to your room already.”

Itama pouted, Kawarama scowled, Tobirama looked slightly heartbroken but after another hug none of them protested.

Kawarama smiled after they left. Well time to map a castle.

* * *

When Madara talked to the guard he left with Tobirama he nearly throttled the man. As it was he was quite sure his screaming could be heard on the other side of the castle. Yes let’s help them get a feel for their environment. By all means tell them habits of people. Practically show them the resources they have. Eventually he calmed down a bit and called Hikaku.

“Yes?”

“Double the guards, here, here and here.” He pointed to spots on the castle map. “Make sure the stable boys and the servants change the times they do certain chores. I want an completely new guard roster and I want a cure for idiocy my guards need it.”

* * *

Tobirama didn’t mind much when all the schedules around him seemed to be changed overnight. They would’ve been changed a couple of times before their escape anyway. The layout of the castle was harder to change. He had planned to go out through the kitchen anyways, the same way he came in. He was slightly surprised the Uchiha seemed to have so little problems with the change. From what he understood from all the older warriors the Uchiha were unable to change anything but their clothes in the morning.

Hashirama’s words echoed through his mind. _‘It’s not like they’re all the same. There are nice people and mean people. You never get along with everyone but you might make friends.’_ Hashirama did get along with everyone but that was beside the point. _‘They can change and we can change and we can stop this pointless war.’_ And we can pick flowers and braid each other’s hair.

But fine. They can change and they were people. That didn’t change that the war would still kill a lot of people. The best chance they had was manipulate Madara in wanting peace and then wait until Butsuma an Tajima died. After he did it would be very wise to manipulate him into letting him and his brothers go.

Because the other thing that had to happen was that they had to get out of here. The Senju would be incensed that the princes had been held captive here. No matter if they liked them or not. That would start the entire thing again and it might even make Hashirama angry.

But fine Hashirama wants his peace, Tobirama would help. Especially when helping meant getting out of here.

Now if only they would’ve gotten him later instead of earlier for his shift he might’ve been able to sleep.

The shift in the healing wing didn’t go as well as yesterday either. The guard had doubled and Madara walked by at least two times each hour just to look angry at Tobirama. That would’ve been manageable if he didn’t have to deal with five idiots who apparently didn’t know you shouldn’t eat the yellow berries in the forest. He used the surprisingly well filled potion stock in healing wing and made a note to himself to brew some more efficient potions that were more specified than these. For now just making them throw up the entire mess would do the trick. He also made a mental note that they didn’t have any actual antidote if the patients didn’t come this soon after ingesting poisoned berries.

When asked about it he was told that there never had been cases like this. That for as far as Yumi (and the victims) knew that bush hadn’t even been there a few weeks ago. They also said that they generally didn’t eat berries they didn’t know so Tobirama wasn’t ready to trust them that much. Yumi seemed happy enough to gather the ingredients for the antidote and put the hastily written recipe for the antidote in the office, so Tobirama was willing to let it go.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tobirama asked the tenth time Madara passed by.

Madara opened and closed his mouth for a bit trying to find the words to express his frustration. “You were making escape plans.”

“You’re holding my brothers captive.” Tobirama regretted that as soon as he said it. This might actually get his brothers hurt.

“We could’ve done much worse.” Madara’s voice raised a bit in volume.

And that was true. “I apologize Uchiha- sama. I spoke out of turn.”

This didn’t seem to help in the least. “Don’t hide behind those stupid formalities. Say what you want to say!” Madara was unpleasantly loud.

This seemed to be a trap. He couldn’t say what he wanted to say because it would make Madara angry. He could also not not say what he wanted to say because it would make Madara angry. He felt a headache coming up and his knees nearly gave out just for having an alpha yell at him like that. Damn he practiced with Kawarama, he should’ve been fine. “I am unsure as to what exactly it is that you expect here of me, your majesty.” Hold your temper, don’t make it worse. When you don’t fuel fire eventually it will die down.

“The truth!” Tobirama was slightly surprised that Madara could get any louder.

Tobirama had nearly reached his limits with holding his tongue. He was never that restrained even on a good day and this wasn’t a good day. The headache was getting worse, he had felt uncomfortable the entire day, he was scared and he was soooo incredibly done with stupidity. “The truth is you probably will hurt my brothers the moment I speak a truth you don’t want to hear.” It was more of a hiss than actual speech. “The truth is that yes, we would try to escape. Because no sane person wants to be locked up.” And he had messed up. Three days and he had already messed up. Tobirama begged any god who listened that Madara would just take it out on him no matter the consequences and that he would leave his brothers alone.

“Why would someone lock you up?” For the first time it seemed to sink in that they were still in the healing wing and that Kagami probably had no idea what was going on because he missed half of the conversation. “We can protect you!” With all the innocence of a little child. “Madara-shishou can protect you! He’s super strong!”

Madara, who had been preparing to shout again, seemed to deflate. “Kagami.”

Tobirama sank to his knees to be eyelevel with Kagami and because he wasn’t sure his legs would hold him much longer. He waited for Kagami to walk to him and stroked his hair.. “Don’t worry Kagami, sometimes adults just yell at each other.” He didn’t say that the civilians wouldn’t consider him an adult with his seventeen years.

Kagami seemed unsure. “Aunty Mimiko says we shouldn’t yell. That it’s bad.”

“Sometimes people yell because they feel a lot of emotions and don’t know another way to let them out. But your aunt is right, it’s better not to yell. You should talk and try to make things better. I know I sound like a hypocrite but I am not always able to do what’s best. I hope you can do better.”

Madara seemed to deflate even further. Well that wasn’t how he saw this happening. He just got what he asked for and he shouldn’t be surprised. If he was locked up for something as stupid as being born in the wrong clan and being caught stealing food he would also try to escape. He however had to connect bad consequences to bad behaviour whether he understood the behaviour or not. He just should do it with a clear head.

“Why were you yelling?” Kagami asked. “What’s a hippo-kit?”

“Hypocrite. Someone who says you should do one thing but doesn’t do it himself.” Tobirama said but he left the explaining for the yelling to Madara.

“Tobirama did something he shouldn’t have done.” Madara felt slightly vindicated by the slight wince Tobirama gave. “We disagreed about what would be a good course of action.” Tobirama only seemed to tense further and Madara suddenly realized this probably didn’t fit in with Izuna’s plan.

Kagami nodded seriously. “I don’t think Tobirama-san should be grounded. He’s really smart and he says that when you explain things and the person who made a mistake knows what he did wrong and won’t do it again you don’t have to punish them.”

Tobirama instinctually wanted to correct it and say he hadn’t said it exactly like that but he wasn’t going to argue against less punishment.

Madara took a few seconds to puzzle that one out. Locked up, grounded. Well that was alike enough. “You know Kagami, I think that is exactly what we should do. We should ground him.”

“No no I said he SHOULDN’T be grounded.” Kagami wailed. “Who would explain things to me?”

“No, I’m sure he needs to be grounded.” Madara said decisively with a quite annoying smirk. “I think he should just stay in his room for a couple of days.”

Tobirama didn’t know if he was glad nothing happened to his brothers or upset that he was being treated like an unruly child.

“I should go bring Tobirama to his room.” Madara said smugly and pulled an unprotesting Tobirama along with him. Izuna should be proud if the consequences weren’t terrible but there nonetheless. Maybe Tobirama would settle in faster. Madara gave Tobirama a slight push into his room. “You’re grounded.” He said with a slightly playful smile.

Tobirama changed his mind. He didn’t want peace he wanted to wipe that smug smirk of the Uchiha’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, the kudos, and the subscriptions. I would very much love more of them.  
> The first and second chapter have an explanation of this world and the gifts etc.  
> I promise next chapter things will start moving along. Next chapter I'll also introduce a few original Uchiha characters. If someone knows the names of any of Madara's brothers (except Izuna) please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

After that week he was grounded things returned to how they had been the first days. It had been deadly boring and he missed Kawarama and Itama. If Tobirama was slightly more enthusiastic to be out that was nobody’s business.

The fourth day after things returned to normal, normal was changed once more. Usually the only kid he saw was the very tactile Kagami who asked him questions. But now two boys roughly Kawarama’s age were sitting on one of the chairs in the healing wing. They were identical except for their hair and clothing. They also seemed to be perfectly fine.

“Can I help you?”

“You must be Tobirama.” The left one said. “We were just curious about the way a Senju would be helping our sick.”

The right one continued. “Especially now both of our older brothers are spending some time at the front lines.”

“Madara- Nii-san says you’re not all that bad.”

“All the Senju he meant. He didn’t complain about you either so I guess you’re alright.”

Tobirama felt a wave of unease spread over him. He had silently hoped to not have to meet any of the other three princes. The twins were called Akihiko and Akihiro, if he remembered correctly. And the one born just after Izuna was called Kazuhiko.

“Are you really that good with spells?” The left twin asked.

“Do you actually have some talent in healing?” The right continued.

What to do with this. He had to go back to work but he couldn’t snub them. Well he could answer, he was good at teaching and he supposed this was no different. “I am reasonable with spells and medicine.” He said before taking a step back. “If you don’t require my help I should get back to organizing the medicine cabinet.” He at some point also should start making better potions and medicine, it was insulting to use this, but it could wait.

“They say..” The left one continued clearly not ready to dismiss Tobirama.

“That you have little brothers.” The right one continued.

Tobirama couldn’t help but tense. They should stay away from his brothers.

“We couldn’t find them.” The left one said with what could be interpreted as a whine.

Tobirama didn’t want to hurt children but if these were a threat to his brothers, he could make an exception. He didn’t want to make an exception he could probably talk them out of it.

“There’s no one here to play with.” The right one said in the same slightly whiny tone.

“They say they’re just as old as we’re.” The left one said now with a hint of enthusiasm.

“It’s been ages since we played with someone fun.” The right one added.

They’re just children, they just want to play. Hashirama’s voice echoed in his head _‘Why are we so different? They’re children, we’re children. We can play together, right?’_

“Akihiro, Akihiko.” The voice was strict and slightly cold. The person it belonged to looked angry “You were supposed to be at your sword fighting lessons fifteen minutes ago.”

“Akihiro injured himself.” Akihiko squeaked.

Akihiro nodded a little too hard to be convincing.

The woman certainly didn’t look all that convinced.

Tobirama sighed internally. These were kids and they shouldn’t be getting in trouble for something as petty as being late. “Akihiro-sama had a cut on his right ankle.” Ankle was good. Explained the lack of blood on the clothes, the mud on the shoes and hems of their pants could’ve covered it. “It has been taken care of.”

“As if I would believe a Senju.” The woman said looking down her nose at him. She however did seem to accept Akihiko’s word now. She turned around and told the twins to follow her.

The twins gave Tobirama a short smile before following after the woman.

He didn’t see the twins again until a day later.

“Hi.” The one he now knew was Akihiro said.

“We wanted to thank you from saving us from the monster.” Akihiko said solemnly.

“She would’ve made us run around the field ten times before we even started practice.” Akihiro whined.

“So we wanted to say thank you.” Akihiko said solemnly. “We know you can’t see your brothers.”

“But we found them and they’re really nice.”

“Soo. We decided that since you can’t see them we would help you do what we did.”

“Whenever we got separated as punishment we wrote notes and passed them along through Izuna-nii.”

Tobirama nearly hugged the kids. “You’re saying you would take a note to my brothers?”

“Yes. And we’ll take one back.” Akihiko said. “But they can’t be too long.”

He looked forward to the next day in the healing wing when he would see the brothers again. The next day when he saw the brothers again however was when Akihiko was brought in speaking gibberish, glassy eyed and with a temperature high enough to bake an egg.

* * *

Madara stared at the red that seemed to coat the entirety of the battlefield. Too many wounded, too many dead and for what? Both sides had called a retreat but the bloodstains remained on the sand.

“Aniki, we must go.” Izuna whispered. “The Hyuuga will need some time to lick their wounds just as we do.”

Madara just fumed. How dare these backstabbing stupid little…

“Aniki.”

The Hyuuga attacked a few days after the last Senju attack. It was bloody. The Uchiha usually could’ve dealt with the Hyuuga easily enough but the troops were tired and they had half a dozen injured gifted before the fight. Then there were the people who for some reason or another just wouldn’t wake up this morning. They tried everything and Umiko was usually a pretty light sleeper.

After the fight the number of killed had risen and the number of injured was terrifyingly high. Curse the Hyuuga. Why have a feud with the Senju when the Hyuuga are sneakier, meaner and just as annoying. Just because they’ve had this stupid pissing contest between the Senju and Uchiha longer. Who even knows why they are fighting. They’re fighting the Hyuuga because they’re arrogant little pricks with no morals whatsoever.

“Aniki focus.” Izuna shook Madara out of his fury. “We need you to plan the next attack and we need a couple of runners send to the camps to get some people with some medical experience. We had a healer at this border right?”

“Yes, there’s a healer at one of the Border tones. She should be able to come to the camps.”

“I’ll send Satoshi.”

Madara nodded before focussing all his energy on not setting the map before him ablaze.

Izuna however returned faster than Madara had expected. With him was a severe looking man who Madara remembered as the camp doctor. Not a healer but good with recognizing problems and he could solve most of them as well.

“They figured out what’s wrong with the people who didn’t wake up this morning.” Izuna said. He clearly didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news but it seemed like he had no choice.

“They are spells.” The doctor said resigned. “I don’t recognize them you’ll need a spellcaster for a better analyse. I can’t do anything about spells.”

The doctor turned around and left Izuna with him in the tent.

“Aniki.” Izuna looked uncomfortable. “Do you remember that man back in the capital?”

Madara raised an eyebrow. That man back in the capital. He wasn’t sure anyone could do anything with that information.

“When Tobirama first got to the healing wing.”

“The cursed man.” Madara said feeling a sudden sense of dread. The symptoms matched.

“Remember that I was curious and looked at the curse and the counterspell?” Izuna looked uncomfortable. “Those are the same spells. They look like the same spell Tobirama had to deal with back in the capital.”

“How did such a spell reach the capital?” The thought was really unpleasant almost as unpleasant as realizing someone had snuck into the camp and cursed their people.

* * *

“Akihiro, did your brother drink or eat anything unusual?”

“No.” Akihiko cried. “We just had lunch.”

“Was there something he ate or drank that you didn’t?”

Akihiko looked thoughtful for a few moments but seemed willing enough to stop himself from crying if it would help his brother. “I don’t like the curry because it has broccoli but Hiko liked it.”

Tobirama fell back to the behaviour that could get him in trouble here. “You, Kyo, go check what they ate for lunch and look for traces of poison. Focus on the curry.” He pointed at the guard. “Akira, I need a bowl and something to boil water on. I also need a knife, a cutting board, some cups, and pestle and mortar.” He turned to Yumi. “Give me a few pieces of paper and the other things I usually use for spells.” Yumi ran towards the office. Noone caring for even one moment that Tobirama actually had no authority at all.

Tobirama in the meanwhile went back to checking symptoms and trying some basic things to bring Akihiko’s temperature down. 

When Yumi returned he used his charcoal to write something on Akihiko’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Akihiro whispered between tears.

“Diagnosis spell. I’m trying to see what he got.”

“And if you can’t find it?”

“I usually can.” Tobirama turned back to his paper and started scribbling down ingredients. “I need these Yumi, I don’t care how you get them, just get them.”

Yumi nodded before running out of the room.

As soon as the people returned Tobirama got to work preparing what people only could imagine was a potion. A real one.

Akihiro looked at Yumi. “Will Hiko be fine?”

“I don’t know.”

Tobirama seemed done for the moment. “This needs to cool before I can add the other things.” He turned back to the mortar and pestle and started grinding other plants.

“Will that help?” Akihiro said hesitantly.

“It will.” Tobirama was convinced. He had seen this particular potion more than once. He however wasn’t really willing to share where he saw it. This entire thing reeked and when he found the source he would he just had to clean it up. Meaning he would have to clean it up. He wasn’t quite ready to deal with the fallout if someone else figured out what he knew.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Half an hour was all it took before the potion was ready. “Give it a moment too cool and then he can drink it.”

Akihiro had been bouncing on the balls of his feet from the moment he knew his brother would be alright. “Can I help?”

“In a bit you can give it to him, is that alright?” He filled a glass with the concoction and held it out to Akihiro.

Akihiro nodded and carefully took the glass from Tobirama’s hand. He wasn’t going to spill a drop if this would help his brother. Just after he poured the last bit of potion in someone stormed into the room.

“Don’t give him anything from the Senju!” The woman shouted. “He‘s the one who poisoned Akihiko.”

* * *

Madara nearly had an heart attack when he got the letter. He moved before he even knew what he was doing. “Izuna get up. We have to go.” The note was short and to the point. Someone had poisoned his little brothers. They thought it was the Senju.

“Aniki?” Izuna laid curled up on one of the pillows in the tent. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone poisoned Akihiko and Akihiro.” He swallowed.

“What! Who!” Izuna snatched the note from his hand. There was nothing there that gave them any information. Nothing. “The Senju!?”

“Hikaku!”

“Yes?” It was night. It was late and he was lucky Hikaku had watch because otherwise it would’ve been heel to wake him up. “I need you to be the general.”

“Wait, what?”

“Someone tried to kill my brothers and that someone needs to die.”

“Who, how?”

“Tobirama, posion.” Madara grunted. “We’re leaving.”

“Be careful. I hope they’re alright.” Hikaku replied looking slightly shell-shocked. The moment he had a few seconds to think about it he realized something was very wrong. He didn’t know what the trap was and who was the target but this was a trap. A trap that was going to get more people killed than just Akihiro and Akihiko. Something made him glad Madara managed to call for backup before he left. He had the feeling he might need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready and thank you everyone for the comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos I noticed I feed on them :)


	6. Chapter 6

Madara stormed into the building looking like he wanted to blow the entire place apart. He wanted to murder that traitor and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Akihiro and Akihiko stand in front of him. Akihiko looked a bit pale and tired but Akihiro looked fine.

“Hiro, Hiko, You’re alright.”

“You already heard that Akihiko was poisoned?” Sasuka asked? “You got here fast. You must’ve killed at least four horses to get here that fast.”

“When someone poisoned my brothers. I’ll be here as fast as I can.”

“The messengerbird that got you the news must’ve been just as fast.” Sasuka continued. “Akihiko was poisoned the day before yesterday. With a fast pace you would’ve been three days away.”

Sasuka had been there the moment the brothers had been brought in and even now she would trust his word over Misaki’s. Misaki was cruel and judgemental on the best of days and Sasuka wouldn’t trust her as far as she could throw her.

“What are you trying to say?” Izuna dreaded the answer but had to ask anyway.

“I’m saying that someone send you a note before Akihiko was even poisoned.”

Sasuka had a light empathy gift that had warned her about Misaki. The gift had come in handy more than once being the Court’s spymaster. She had tried to find anything on Misaki and had failed so far. She had been too busy and other than an uncomfortable feeling she had no reason to go after her. Now seemed to be the time to change that. Time to see if there was actually something wrong with Misaki or if she was just an unpleasant woman with a flawed personality.

“You say Akihiko.” Izuna suddenly realized. “The note said brothers.”

Finally Madara calmed down. Finally he could see something suspicious was going on and finally he saw that maybe he had been a bit fast with his judgement.

“Do you still have the note?”

Note. Where had Madara left it? Coat pocket? Pack? No. Uhm did he pack it with one of the horses? No. No. Izuna. Izuna had the note.

Izuna looked thoughtful. “I think I left it at the camp.” He probably left it in the tent. Dropped it when the shock of what he read hit him. Maybe he read wrong and it just said brother.

Sasuka grimaced. “Nothing we can do about that now.”

Madara nodded decisively. “Get me Kyiko and Tobirama.”

The guard that entered the room looked surprised. “Kyiko-san is on a mission.”

“What! Who sent her, where?”

“I don’t know where she is.” The guard hesitated. “But you sent her.”

* * *

Tobirama was getting antsy. He needed his brothers here. He needed to know they were alright. He needed to hold them and for a few seconds forget that he had just been accused of attempted murder. He needed to forget that the only thing standing between him and his immediate execution was Akihiro. He was distrubed in his pacing when a guard cam in and signalled for him to follow him. 

* * *

Madara growled in frustration.

“Tobirama healed my brother. Why would you say he tried to poison him?” Akihiro said sounding just as frustrated as his brother felt.

“How can you trust the senju. He tried to kill Akihiko!”

“He cured Akihiko!”

“The only way he would know what to do is if he already knew the potion. How would he know that when he hasn’t poisoned Akihiko?” Misaki sounded smug. She sounded like she just proved her point.

“He’s an accomplished potioneer?” Izuna tried but he sounded doubtful. He didn’t like Misaki either but she made a valid point there. 

“But he can’t make up things like this! Especially not this fast! Ask him, just ask him how he knew.”

Madara was getting angry again. She was right! The Senju had tried to kill his little brother.

“Why would he try to kill and then try to cure me?” Akihiko asked curiously. He hated Misaki with a passion. Everyone who had had her as a ‘nanny’ for more than an hour would hate her. As such he disagreed with her on principle alone. If she said something it was obviously a lie. If she had told him that there was a war between the Senju and the Uchiha, he would gladly disregard evidence and say that they had been at peace for ages.

“To make you trust him of course.” She sounded like she was talking to a little child. She sounded like she couldn’t believe how stupid he was being.

“He said that he had no intention to poison any Uchiha.” Sasuka argued.

“A lie of course.”

“In front of Kyiko.”

“He changed his mind.” Misaki waved it away. “Senju can’t be trusted. They’d backstab themselves if it wasn’t counterproductive. Or even more likely he made some sort of spell to fool Kyiko.”

“Fine.” Madara said. “Get me the Senju and we’ll see what he has to say.” He looked thoughtful for a moment at Misaki’s last argument. “And send for Daisuke.”

The guard nodded before running out of the door trying to get Daisuke and Tobirama both at the same time before realizing he couldn’t split himself and sending another guard to get Tobirama.

“We’ll see the truth soon enough.”

Tobirama was pulled into the room and Daisuke followed a couple of minutes later. Tobirama studied the strangers in the room. The woman who had accused him of poisoning Akihiko. She looked strict, mid-fifties, pretentious, and overall unpleasant. There was another woman. She had long black hair, a face that was pale, even for an Uchiha, and it was accented by subtle but dark make-up, she seemed to be dressed more for stealth than battle or court work. The man that had come in behind him looked small and not very Uchiha at all. He had springy brown hair and brown eyes instead of the common black. A civilian not a family member. He seemed to try to look put together only to fall just short of the mark.

“Daisuke, you can do that spell to see spells, right?” Madara started.

“Well, yes.” He looked nervous. “It’s not that hard.” So he was the spellcaster that Yumi and Akira had referred to when he just started.

Tobirama snorted. That was the second spell he ever preformed. If there was a beginners spell that was it.

“Good, preform it on him I want to see all the spells he has used on himself.”

“I can’t see them all if he’s well….” Daisuke blushed. “Well, if he covers them….”

The twins blushed when it became clear what Daisuke was saying. “We will be outside. You can do this without us, right?”

Tobirama looked away in a way that could be interpreted as shy. He had always felt slightly uncomfortable being naked. His brother always looked more like a warrior and the scar that covered his left leg didn’t really do his appearance much good either. He wasn’t ashamed and he didn’t mind. The looks people gave him just were annoying. Then there were the spells that had always protected him from his father’s wrath. Or that had protected him somewhat at least. 

“Well?” Madara asked insistent.

“I don’t want her here.” He pointed at Misaki. He didn’t even want to know how she would use this against him. He trusted her even less than everyone else in this room and he didn’t even know two of them. From everyone else in the room he at least knew where they stood. Misaki seemed to be a snake. He felt uneasy around the Uchiha woman as well but if she was here she might be unavoidable.

“Fine.” Madara conceded and waved her away. “Get lost.”

“You can’t, “ She spluttered.

“I can, I will. Get lost.” When she still didn’t seem inclined to moved Madara got up. “Get out before I make you.”

She spluttered a bit more and stormed out of the room.

Tobirama took one deep breath before slipping out of his clothes and praying he wouldn’t blush. It might not stand out too much against his slightly tanned skin but it would look quite obvious the moment he would lose the illusion his mother first placed on him.

Daisuke stammered, blushed and got to work painting the revealing spell on Tobirama’s stomach. Suddenly he understood better what Yumi and Akira meant when they said that Daisuke wasn’t all that skilled of a spellcaster. While his lines were smooth and confident, probably practiced a lot, they lacked any true strength that would be needed for most other spells. Lucky for him he could probably cast this one without any true skill.

A light glow settled around his neck and another over his heart. Two spells shaped in cuffs around his wrists and he felt comforted with the fact that he couldn’t and even if he could wouldn’t remove them.

Madara’s skin was fair like every Uchiha’s skin was and a light blush graced his cheeks. Tobirama felt a moment of smugness at the clear appreciation of his looks before realizing that that expression would soon change.

“Remove them.” Madara ordered.

“You can put on your pants again before you do.” Izuna muttered. He loved his brother’s reaction but the distraction wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“Can I have a mirror to do so the strokes are properly placed.” When he got one Tobirama took a deep breath to steady himself before taking the brush from Daisuke’s hand and slowly unravelled everything that had given him some sense of safety and protection while he was at home.

Madara nearly fainted when the brown hair and brown eyes changed to white and red respectively. The once tanned skin turned paler than he had seen on any Uchiha. “Gorgeous.” He whispered before he realized he even open his mouth. But the slightly stunned look made up for the stupidity. Other than the liking for dangerous and deadly, Uchiha had as a rule a liking for things unique and different and Tobirama’s looks fit that category quite nicely.

Tobirama hadn’t changed all that much it just looked like he had a can of bleach thrown over his head. But if the first spell had been uncomfortable for Tobirama the second spell made him want to run out of the door if that wouldn’t have made his problem even bigger.

The second thing Madara noticed that Tobirama hadn’t started with fixing the smell and seemed more apprehensive to do that then to reveal his looks. This would’ve been the first thing Madara would’ve revealed. It wouldn’t change much to actually smell like the beta he probably was. He was wrong.

The strokes Tobirama made the cover the spell on his heart were slightly less sure, slightly more forced. They were the sort of lines someone made when holding a brush too tight. When there was just one line more Tobirama almost stopped. He could do this, he would do this. If he didn’t he might get his brothers harmed. He could give up his secrets, he could give up everything as long as his brothers were safe.

Sasuka was closest and realized first why Tobirama would’ve hidden this. He would’ve been found easily. He would’ve been sold off to the highest bidder as something closer to a weapon than a person or something like a prized possession. He could probably make any Alpha stop attacking and change their mind and start protecting him. Alphas didn’t have near enough omegas to build up a resistance. He might’ve been locked up ‘for his own protection’ or for the protection of those around him. Yes, Sasuka would’ve hidden it too if she had the ability to do so.

Madara could only stare. This wasn’t possible. This shouldn’t be possible. The Senju would’ve never let him go. Before it sank in that the Senju didn’t let him go. He ran away. He might’ve hidden it from them too. Madara swallowed and wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know.

Tobirama was slowly replacing the spells and Madara didn’t try to stop him instead Madara demanded. “The last ones.”

Tobirama shook his head. “I didn’t place those. I can’t remove them.”

“What are they for?” Izuna asked curiously. He didn’t know what to make of this all. He knew that there was something wrong. Omegas didn’t just poison people without reason. It would’ve been even less likely they stabbed someone so if they were going to kill it would’ve been with poison.

Tobirama seemed indecisive. He could lie. At least for now. He would be questioned again when Kyiko was back. It would be worse if he lied. He could do this. They wouldn’t kill him if he did and if he didn’t die than he could still be there for his brothers. They could be safe here but only for as long as someone was valuable enough to make sure they were treated right.

“What are they for?” Madara repeated. “Daisuke?”

Daisuke for all that he was not capable of placing spells, was quite learned in the subject. “They’re some sort of seal. They lock something. They’re two way bound.” At Madara’s raised eyebrow he continued. “You need two people to remove them. Or I think to temporary release it. It’s as close to a permanent spell as I’ve ever seen. And I think this one here indicates you also need permission the person it’s been cast on to release it. The last part I‘m not sure on. I don’t know what these mean, and those too are also a mystery to me.” He pointed at different parts of the seal.”The entire order and build don’t make any sense so it could be the exact opposite of what I just said. I’ve never seen anything like this. This one looks a bit like a life rune. I’ve seen something similar on a spell that slowly kills someone.” He said looking pointing at a third part of the spell.

“What does it seal?” Madara demanded.

Tobirama nearly flinched but managed to hold himself still.

“What?” it sounded more like a growl now than an actual question.

“My primary gift.” Tobirama whispered.

Before Madara could demand more answers a guard ran in. No knocking, he just ran in. “Kyiko has been stabbed, we think she might die. She’s in the healing wing.” He sounded out of breath and Madara pulled Tobirama along with him towards the Healing wing.

Tobirama meanwhile realized that the only way to truly exonerate himself lay dying in the healing wing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and thank you everyone for the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.  
> Imaginary cake for anyone who can guess Tobirama's gift. If you do guess correctly I won't say until it's revealed in the story.... might take a while sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyiko looked at the man she was supposed to be flirting with. She had spent some time in the beginning of the mission to gather information on him and then she spend some time flirting with him just to get more. He just seemed useless. He knew nothing about the possible trade between the Senju and the Hyuuga and he knew nothing about the talks of a marriage arrangement between the Senju and the Uzumaki. He knew nothing about the new front liner the Senju were rumoured to have and he knew nothing of when the other princes would join the battlefield. Overall he knew nothing. No illicit information, no information about crime, no information about anyone who could have information. She doubted he knew his way home.

Whoever gave her this intel was an idiot.

She had planned to disappear in the night and just never let anyone hear form her again. The two days she spent here seemed too long anyway. She had an uncomfortable gut feeling and wanted to get back home.

When she got to the edge of the city to get her horse and ride back something else set off alarm bells.

The innkeeper for the inn who kept her horse seemed shifty. He didn’t look at her and he didn’t even try to charge her more than she owed him. He was overly cheerful and tried to play of his behaviour by trying to get her to drink more in his inn or to let her stay a night more.

She refused and outright asked him what had him so nervous.

He denied he was nervous and denied anything was wrong. He was lying and he didn’t seem all that inclined to tell her the truth until she had a dagger to his throat. He said he would tell some strangers when she came back and he had to stall her.

She cursed turned around ran to her horse and set a faster pace to the city than she ever had. It proved to be in vain. She was ambushed not half a mile away from the inn.

There were six people. Common bandits and one on one nothing she had to worry about but she wasn’t battle trained. She could hold a sword well enough and she was quite skilled with daggers but she had always been meant to do infiltration missions. The only advantage she had was that she had a better horse.

Kuro was fast and agile he could move out of the way of swords as easily as she could.

She just had to get out. Not fight. There was no need to fight. At least she hoped so. She got a scrape against her arm, a few cuts against her legs that also hit Kuro. Those cuts against her legs had given her the opportunity to stab someone in his lungs.

A man threw a dagger at her and it stuck in her shoulder. A clear Senju dagger.

“You’re sent by the Senju?” She gasped.

“Yes.” The man replied a big smirk on his face. He lied.

“You’re an idiot.” Kyiko hissed at him when a sword nearly sent her tumbling of Kuro. She thought they were idiots. If they did work for the Senju they wouldn’t have left clues that they did. They also should have done their homework and known that lying to her was pointless. She sliced with her dagger and slit the throat of the man next to her. Two down four to go.

The next two she managed to get down only went down because Kuro reared and scared two of the other horses. She had long ago learned to strap herself in in such a way that it was near impossible to throw her of once she was on the saddle. The men however fell down. One was out of commission because of a bad landing and the other one was probably dead after the horse trampled him. Four down two to go.

The two left seemed wearier than the first four. They circled her and didn’t seem too keen to get the battle much closer.

This was what she needed and she was capable of escaping she spurred her horse and almost got off with an injured shoulder as the worst injury. One of the two bandits that were left threw a dagger at her.

It hit its target. It went through her back and probably hit her liver. It stuck and she was willing to let it stick. She would probably bleed out if it didn’t.

Kyiko was lucky insofar that she was strapped in so well that she probably wouldn’t fall of until she died. She was lucky that Kuro would return to the capital even without her guiding him. She was lucky that she survived until she reached the capital. She was lucky that roughly two weeks ago the two oldest princes were home and captured a thief.

* * *

When Tobirama saw the damage he yelled at the closest guard. “Get me Itama.”

The guard just looked confused for a bit.

“My brother, the one with the two coloured hair.” Tobirama was still trying to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t stitch this, the internal bleeding would be fatal and that way they couldn’t reach it.

Madara gave a nod and the guard ran out of the healing wing only to return a few moments later with a slightly confused and disgruntled Itama.

“He needs access to his gift.” Tobirama said when Itama immediately started to help in any way he could without his gift.

Madara once again nodded and pulled Itama aside to release the cuffs.

No ‘thank you’ before Itama turned back to Kyiko and started healing her. Healing, proper healing like Akira and Yumi could do a bit, but better. His hands glowed and the organs and muscles seemed to stitch together flawlessly. Not in the three seconds books described but fast nonetheless. Roughly ten to fifteen minutes passed before the worst risk had passed and another couple of minutes before all the internal injuries seemed healed.

Tobirama quickly drew a healing spell to stich up the rest of the injuries because Itama seemed ready to faint.

Itama was a healer, and a good, though inexperienced, one if Madara was any judge. He staggered a bit before being caught by his older brother. Neither one caring for the blood that was spread over their clothes.

“You’re okay?” Tobirama whispered.

Itama nodded. “Never done something that big.” When Itama first got his gift they were already on the run and he hadn’t much to practice on. He had practice with Kawarama’s broken ankle and his sprained wrist but he mostly practiced on cuts and bruises Tobirama got ‘by accident’ while sparring with Kawarama or cooking.

“You did great.” Tobirama kissed his forehead. “I knew you were amazing.”

Itama nodded again, leaning heavily against his brother and gladly accepting how his arms wrapped around him.

“I’m sorry for getting you involved in this mess.” The escape would be harder because they would be watched more closely but they probably wouldn’t die or be hurt. At the moment that was a win. That and there were worse places to be locked up. Tobirama was just very very sorry that he couldn’t keep Itama safely locked away.

“’s okay, wanted to stretch my legs anyway.”

Madara in the meantime didn’t know whether to be really pissed because Tobirama never said his little brother could do this, or really happy that Tobirama’s little brother could do this. He somehow ended up with closing and opening his mouth without any sound while his face turned red before turning normal before turning red again.

“Don’t think too much on it Aniki.” Izuna said. “You’ll figure it out later.”

* * *

Kyiko took a few hours to regain consciousness and tried to get up. She didn’t feel particularly good, she felt sore and stiff and nauseous. But if she remembered correctly she should be dead. So however she survived this was definitely better.

“You’re awake.” Sasuka said gently.

Kyiko nodded but quickly regretted that. She had a headache and this didn’t help with the nausea.

“Madara-Sama is already taking steps to send more people to the Senju border.” Sasuka said.

“Wha, Why?” Talking might not be a good idea either, everything was soooo loud.

“There was a Senju dagger lodged in your shoulder. The people who traced your steps also found the bodies of four bandits. They carried a Senju scroll with the request.”

“Not Senju.” It was slurred and barely audible.

Sasuka frowned. “What do you mean?”

“They lied when they said they were Senju.”

“Do you think you can speak some more?” Sasuka asked. At the hesitant nod she continued. “I’ll get Madara-Sama.”

Madara returned quite a bit faster than she had anticipated. “Sasuka informed me that you don’t think the Senju are behind your attack? Can you tell us what happened?”

“No.” She cleared he throat. “I was attacked by bandits.” Kyiko started hesitantly. “You’re aware I’m not much of a fighter. So I just tried to get away.”

Madara nodded and made a note to himself to get infiltrators trained better.

“One of them threw a Senju dagger at me. I asked if they worked for the Senju. They said yes and it was lie.”

“It could be…”

“Stupid. No Senju would ever point a finger at themselves on a stealth mission. And even bandits know better than to carry scrolls with them.” Kyiko didn’t particularly feel like explaining this more but it would be a waste of resources and it would play right into the hands of whoever attacked her.

Madara had to concede to the point. “What sort of mission was it anyway? I can’t remember giving you one.”

“Figures.” Kyiko replied. “The intel was terrible and it was a waste of time. I usually don’t get my missions with a note anyway.” She didn’t like notes she couldn’t see if they lied.

Madara didn’t do that unless the situation was very very dire.

Sasuka exchanged a glance with Madara and inclined her head towards the door. The universal sign of we need to talk.

Madara nodded. He saw a picture forming and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

“Kyiko, we’re going to talk for a bit. Try to get some more rest. “

In any other case Kyiko would’ve followed and listened in but right now she was too tired and trusted them to figure things out.

Sasuka didn’t seem comfortable to talk until they reached Madara’s office. “We’re being played and I think they are trying to make the Senju bigger enemies than they already are.”

“Explain.”

“Things have been weird for a while but let me start at the beginning. About three months ago when Kazuhiko was sent to the Aburame clan. We got a total of nine reports and most of them were rather contradictory. One half seemed to be fine with an alliance or at least some trade deals. The other half made it sound like the Aburame were on the brink of attacking us because of a possible deal with the Senju.”

Madara nodded. “Then there were the attacks. The Senju blamed us for attacks on neutral territory that for as far as I know weren’t related to us.”

“I hate to say this but your father is getting more paranoid. If he was getting more paranoid about everything that would be not alright, but manageable. But his paranoia is only directed at the Senju.”

“But he had a point about the weird alliance between the Hyuuga and the Senju. The Hyuuga seemed to time there attacks exactly when the Senju had already worn us down. But at the same time the Senju and the Hyuuga seemed to be more vicious towards each other than ever before. We blamed a Hyuuga spy in their court remember.”

Sasuka nodded. “After that there was the increase in people being poisoned. Mostly in the capital and mostly with a poison that the Senju were famous for a couple of decades ago.” She took a breath before continuing. “I know you hate to hear this, but there are also the people eating poisoned berries and plant. I’ve never seen so many people be that stupid but I also have never seen a couple of those plants.”

“Why would I hate to hear that?”

“Because I know of only one person who can grow plants that never had been there before.”

“Hashirama has been at the frontlines for most of the time things have been weird.”

“Yes.” Sasuka nodded. “And to be honest I find that one of the weirdest things. But there’s one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“The spells that have been bothering you lately?”

“Yes?” This was something Madara wanted to hear. Those spells had been bothering him after all.

“I’ve only ever seen the Senju use those. Not against us but a lot in their war with the Hagoroma and Taketori clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you evryone for commenting, favoriting, bookmarking and giving this a kudos. I really love those and it makes my day :)  
> I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far... I don't think yu'd stuck around if you didn't at least somewhat liked it... On the other hand I've read stories I hated out of absolute boredom. So I hope you liked it.   
> You're absolutely free to keep quessing Tobirama's gift I won't use it till chapter 15. I'm very busy making the imaginary cakes for everyone who guessed correctly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading an commenting and the kudos and the bookmarks and the subscribing and the making me very very very very happy.   
> I'm finally slowly getting to the point of introducing bad guys^^ The invisible person bugging Tobirama is actually a character from the manga/anime. Wanna guess? Still feel free to guess Tobirama's gift. I haven't blown up my imaginary oven yet so it's still possible to get imaginary cakes.

When Itama was brought back to his room he was tired and slightly dizzy.

Kawarama once explained that if he used his gift too much he fainted. That Tobirama-nii had found him like that just after he had used it first. Well used was a big word, when his gift first developed. 

He had seen Tobirama-nii once nearly lose his mind during a practice session.

His oldest brother never seemed to have many problems but he had started practicing with his gift long before Itama even thought about what his gift was.

Yes, Itama could deal with tiredness and dizziness. Now walking back he realized he was hungry as well. Could he ask for something to eat? Dinner was still some time off and he had missed lunch.

“Itama!” Kawara surged out of the chair he was sitting in. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you? You look terrible? I’ll break out and kill them all!”

“Nii-san,” Itama was too tired to deal with this. “I’m fine, everything is fine. Just overextended my gift for a bit.”

“Your gift?” Kawarama seemed ready to start again when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Hi,” It was Akihiko. “We remembered when we started using our gift.”

Akihiro seemed nervous. “We always got really hungry.”

“And you missed lunch I think.”

“We brought you food?” It sounded more like a question than a statement but the brothers brought in different kinds of food that Kawarama hadn’t seen since they ran away.

“I uh.. we… can go?” Akihiko seemed more unsure about his welcome than his brother.

Itama, who had pretty much thrown himself on the food, didn’t seem very keen on answering questions.

If Kawarama wanted answers the brothers seemed a better source of information. “What happened?”

“Someone attacked one of our people. She nearly died.” Akihiko and Akihiro looked at each other for a second.

“There have been accidents.” Akihiro started.

“People getting injured in weird ways.”

“Poison.”

“People disappearing.”

“I don’t think most people really noticed.”

“They blame your brother.”

“WHAT!” Kawarama shouted.

“Sush.” Akihiro whispered looking at the door. “It’d been happening for longer than he’s been here.”

“We don’t know who does it.”

“Or what’s going on.”

“But whoever gets enough information just disappears.”

“Sometimes on missions, sometimes weird things. Risa can’t swim and she just walked into a pond not caring for the consequences.”

“Kyiko, the woman who got injured, has been working on it for ages.”

“We snuck into her room.”

“We think it has something to do with the Senju. Something on the west side of the village. Soooooooo you could help? Listening in and keeping an eye out and all that.”

A noise came from the hallway. “We have to go. Talk to you tomorrow.”

* * *

Madara was rubbing the bridge between his eyes. Amatarasu, he hated her. Part of him just wanted to stretch his gift a little tiny bit and send her up in flames so nothing would be left but ashes.

“We cannot leave them here. It’s dangerous.” She was huffy. “The Senju is here and I’m still certain he’s the one that poisoned him.”

“I don’t think so and there is no proof.”

“No proof!” She surely screeched loud enough to be heard at the other side of the castle. “The person who could prove it nearly died on some bogus mission.”

Madara sighed. Once again the gossip network of the castle amazed him. He was quite certain he hadn’t told her.

“And even if I’m wrong. And I’m convinced I’m not.” She huffed. “They’ve still been poisoned and shouldn’t be left here with their would be killer.”

That, Madara could actually agree with. He didn’t want to leave his brothers here. They had been perfectly safe in the house south of the capital. It was closer to the Nara borders and as such less prone for attacks. They would be safer there. On the other hand here they had a spellcaster and an actual healer. They didn’t have access to one further south. Not with how most of the troops and gifted had moved further north to help with the war efforts.

“Even if the Senju isn’t the one who’s poisoned them he’s still a bad influence.” Misaki had always been very vocal about her dislike of the Senju.

Madara wasn’t really sure where that dislike came from, he had never really looked into her family. He should let Sasuka do that.

“Then there is the thing with the notes.”

Ah the notes. He had really hoped that that wouldn’t have reached the rumour mill.

“Next time we’ll get a note that they should be locked up. Or we’ll get a note to move them from one place to another. There might be some sort of trap! It might be dangerous.”

It might be dangerous. He should get a guard for his brothers. Someone who responded only to him. But then again how to differentiate between his notes and the notes from the imposter. Kyiko also thought she was responding to him. He should make it a rule that only if messages were delivered by Rasa, his personal hawk, they were his. But then whoever wanted to fake being him could just steal Rasa. And even worse if he wasn’t there he wasn’t able to send any messages. For once she was right. It might be better to better to send his brothers away for a bit. He was aware that they just got here but they never liked the castle much anyway. 

“Fine.” Madara sighed as he waved her away.

Misaki didn’t protest for once. Probably because she got what she wanted.

Madara intended to get up, check on his brothers, check on Kyiko, grill Tobirama, convince Itama that it was best for everybody if he also worked in the healing wing, and then go to bed. His plan was disturbed by the arrival of Tamara, Hikaku’s favourite hawk.

* * *

Tobirama’s day felt a bit like that time he tripped and toppled down a hill into a tree when he was four. Everything that happened was fuzzy and everything seemed to dance before his eyes. He’d had headaches for days after and somehow he thought today’s headache wasn’t over yet.

“I believe we need to talk, Senju-san.”

Tobirama whirled around. Nothing, no one, nowhere.

“Everything was going remarkably well.”

Okay what did he know. The intruder was a male. A beta. He didn’t sound too old, he actually had quite a pleasant voice, if slightly muffled. It had a slightly western lilt. He had a light gift.

Invisibility. The people who mostly had light gifts where, the Hyuuga and the Shimura of the big clans.

The Aburame had mostly darkness and nature gifts. But wherever there were darkness gifts there also were light gifts. The same could be said for the Nara who almost exclusively worked with shadows. The turning people against each other did have the nasty taste of Nara plans. The thing with Nara plans was that they never would’ve figured it out, there would be no contact and the plans wouldn’t be used unless absolutely necessary because the Nara were too lazy and pacifistic to do much. That and unless there was something Tobirama didn’t know this was very much not to the advantage of the Nara.

The Hayate clan had some light gifted if he remembered correctly.

There were doubtlessly people scattered around that also had the gift and even some smaller clans that had a majority of light gift users. Then outside of fire there were a number of clans specializing.

The Hyuuga had a distinct accent and this wasn’t it. The Hayate didn’t want to be mixed up in anything from any clan. They would’ve been annihilated and they had some tentative links to the Uchiha as protection but that was it. But how did any of those get here inside the castle. Invisibility wasn’t flawless, someone would’ve noticed. Right? The worst part all of this speculating told him absolutely nothing.

“I don’t understand why you had to make things so difficult.” The stranger said. Yes, it was muffled as if he was talking through a mask. “Your appearance seemed to be perfect solution to all of our problems. Who easier to blame for everything that goes wrong?”

Truer words had never been spoken.

“Things would’ve been very easy if Akihiro and Akihiko died. Easier still if Kyiko died.” He sighed. “Then you had to go and be useful. Then you had to go and have a useful little brother. For a moment it seemed even better. The infighting would’ve been useful. It just doesn’t seem to happen.”

Why was this man talking to him. Couldn’t he just get to the point and be done with it?

Still a level voice. No laugh, no nothing. “I’m willing to make you a deal. Or to be more specific my boss is willing to make you a deal.”

“A deal?”

“Yes. It’s simple. You use your spells to our advantage as well. Other than that, I’m certain you learn a lot in there in the healing wing. I want that information.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I don’t see why you would. I can’t imagine there’s much love lost between you and the Uchiha, Senju-san. But the consequences will be: If you don’t do what we want we’ll kill you and make the same offer to your little brother.”

Sometimes Tobirama wondered if they shouldn’t just have stayed back with the Senju. Kawarama would be fine. He was an alpha, father liked him. His gift though would’ve been… problematic. Itama would’ve been relatively alright as soon as they found out he had a healing gift. He could’ve protected him until then. Probably. Maybe. Probably not. That was the reason he never lingered on these thoughts. But all he had to do to believe it was better, was forget for a few moments that Itama probably wouldn’t have lived long enough for him to develop his healing gift.

“I’m certain you prefer living over dying.”

“All I need to do is pass on information?”

“All you need to do is pass on information and show me which spells I need as counter curse when I show you a spell I came across.”

“I’m not a living encyclopaedia on spells and countercurses.” He may have been well on his way but he wasn’t quite there yet. “I never really practiced at home with placing curses either so I’m not much help there either.”

“Disappointing.” The man replied. “We’ll see what you can do and go from there.”

“Are you not going to introduce yourself?” Tobirama needed something to give him information. Something to help him find a way to get himself out of this new mess he found himself in. a name would be a decent start.

“I wasn’t planning to.” Finally some change of voice. “I’ll come visit you soon.”

* * *

“What does it mean Touka.” Hashirama was staring at the piece of paper like it held a puzzle. One that did give him information but still needed to be solved. He put the paper down when he realized he wouldn’t be able to get any more information out of it.

“I know you can read you big buffoon.” Touka hissed slamming the paper back in his hand. “I know because I saw how Tobi helped you and he would still be teaching you if you hadn’t mastered it by now.”

“But why?” Hashirama was wailing by now. “I don’t understand.”

“Because you’re a naïve, idealistic, idiot.” Touka replied tersely. “You remember what they tried to do to Tobi right? How they tried to cut of his left leg? Do you honestly think that they would’ve treated Itama any better? And you know Ita didn’t take to fighting as well. He would’ve been dead the moment he was out of Kawa’s and Tobi’s sight for long enough.”

“But father…” Hashirama was as aware as Touka that their father would’ve done absolutely nothing. The reason Tobi wasn’t dead had as much to do with Tobi’s fighting skills as with Hashirama’s insistence that he would level the castle if something happened to his baby brother. But Hashirama hadn’t been there and if Itama had died when he was away they could’ve lied to him. They could’ve claimed it an accident or an Uchiha attack. He might’ve even believed it. There was something wrong with the Uchiha at the moment. There were more attacks but none of them actually felt like Uchiha attacks. They were more unpredictable than ever.

“They’ll be fine.” Touka didn’t sound convinced but she sounded sure enough. “You’ve seen Tobirama and Kawarama with a sword and they’ll probably both have their gift by now. Tobirama at least.”

This made Hashirama perk up at least. “What do you think they can do? With how fast Tobi is it could be teleportation.”

Touka laughed and joined the guessing game. “Water control I tell you. Have you ever seen him as calm as when he was at the Uzumaki beaches.”

“Healing maybe? He did work in the healing wing. Itama would be a great healer. Kawarama and Tobirama could both have a mindgift! They’re both very smart!” Hashirama was on a roll now and for a few seconds seemed to forget that his brother had felt the need to take his other brothers and run away.


	9. Chapter 9

Madara looked at Hikaku’s letter and cursed. He should’ve expected this. He should’ve known and he thanked every deity up there that Hikaku managed without Izuna and him there. He also was very grateful for the idea of extra troops that thankfully arrived just before the Hyuuga’s all-out attack.

This however gave some credit to the idea that some Hyuuga supporter had slipped the note in. It didn’t even have to come from the capital if the messenger bird was intercepted just before he reached them it would be enough. That would also explain the mistakes in the letter. What it didn’t explain was who their contact in the capital was. Someone had to tell them about the poison and someone had to tell them about the Senju. The only thing this solution gave him was another problem.

The last few words of the note did bring him some comfort. Hikaku found the note and had hidden it to not cause an riot within the troops. He also expressed his concerns that the note hadn’t been signed. Which looking back should’ve been a huge warning sign.

Then there was a request for the counter spell Tobirama had used. The spellcasters there were at their wits end what to do with it. That one at least was easy. As he understood Tobirama was starting up a registration method so all daily cases could be catalogued, patient files, and a file with all information about their stocks. On top of that he was making an encyclopaedia with all the potions and spells he had used. It would be easy to find what he was looking for.

Now the next order of business was the extra reinforcements send to the north. Izuna and he should actually go back, to explain at least and to raise morale. He could do a few more bits of paperwork and then get ready for that.

There was something else he needed to do… He’d had a list in his head just moments ago and then he’d gotten distracted. Oh, yes Itama. Itama probably responded better to Sasuka anyway. He’ll leave that to her. Sasuka was better with convincing people that what they wanted was exactly what she suggested. She also had a certain amount of freedom and trust and as such could promise them things others couldn’t. She would know the limits.

Was there something else? Yes? Right?

A messenger bird landed in front of him. He stared at the offending piece of paper on his back. He couldn’t deal with more bad news. He didn’t want to deal with anything stupid. He also didn’t know this bird. It was pitch-black and he didn’t recognize the species.

_Greetings Anija,_

_I would like to inform you of the signed contract for possible trade deals. The Aburame informed me the deal was appreciated and that after my leave they would be glad to host me again. Or to speak with their words: ‘As the convergent ladybug travels to the mountains, it will return again to the plains. May you, as the ladybug will, return.’_

_Your letters over the course of my stay have greatly confused me and I fear that there might be someone that intercepts them to change them. I have changed the contract to the best of my abilities to suit your original ideas for I could not trust any of the later letters. I would like to speak to you face to face as soon as is convenient. I’ll be returning in two weeks’ time._

_The news about father is troubling and I hope that the letters are either forged or exaggerated. While I was aware he left most political affairs to you it troubles me that he now seems incapable of managing any of the other affairs._

_When I confided in (Aburame) Shira she suggested that there might be an emerald wasp within the castle. I begin to fear she was right._

_I have missed you and my other brothers dearly and I’m glad I will see you soon,_

_Kazuhiko_

For as far as bad news went this was great. Madara had missed Kazuhiko a lot. Kazuhiko was however far more capable of dealing with politics than any of his brothers and as such was sent on missions as his last one. He and his escorts had spent too much time away.

Madara however would miss Kazuhiko’s arrival and he too had seen the hint of sabotage. This was worrying.

Sasuka could deal with him too. She could catch him up and he would be able to make decisions she couldn’t.

Now all Madara had to do was inform people of their new duties and figure out what an emerald wasp was.

* * *

Tobirama was moving through the healing wing on muscle memory. Itama was looking worried at him

When Itama was asked to help in the healing wing he was happy to agree. He had however argued that the couldn’t leave Kawarama alone. That it wasn’t fair. So when Sasuka offered to get the three of them rooms adjacent to each other so that they could see and meet each other daily he had still acted hesitant. When she offered that Kawarama could join the swordfighters during practice instead he had agreed. He could live with rooms at a certain distance, he could see Tobirama in the healing wing. Kawarama was getting stir-crazy.

Itama now was doubly glad to have decided to help out. It was his third day here and looking at his brother for the entire morning, he realized his brother seemed off. Sometimes he really believed his brother needed a minder. Someone to make sure he didn’t work and worry himself to dead. “Aniki.”

Tobirama almost dropped the bowl he was holding when he was shocked out of his musings.

“What has you so deep in thought?”

Tobirama blinked twice. “How is Kawarama doing?”

“He said he was fine yesterday.” Itama smiled. “He was happy to be moving around again and beating people in spars.”

Kawarama was doing great indeed. He had moved himself to a comfortable spot as one of the best. The guards and trainees had been a bit wary at first but when they realized Kawarama was just interested in learning and burning of excess energy they loosed up a bit. When Kawarama seemed willing to correct their form and help fix weak spots they accepted him. It wasn’t like people hadn’t come from weirder backgrounds.

“You however have been off.” Itama said when a realization struck him. “Not just today, but yesterday and the day before as well.” Itama didn’t see his brother enough to know if it hadn’t started even before then but it was wrong either way.

“Nothing to worry about.”

“Tell me.” Itama wheedled.

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tobirama abruptly turned towards the door to the office. “I had promised Akira I would make some new salves. I should get to that.”

Before Tobirama had truly turned Itama stopped him. “You can trust me. You know that right?”

Tobirama could only nod. “I trust you and Kawarama more than anything and would give the world to keep you safe.”

“Yet, you won’t tell me.”

“It’s not my trust in you. I promise.”

Itama didn’t know if Tobirama knew how much he’d said in those statements. He would do anything to keep them safe and his worry had to do something with that. That and there was someone else involved. Someone he couldn’t trust. Someone he couldn’t speak about. Now to figure out what that someone wanted of his Aniki. They always wanted something.

Except for Kagami. Kagami came running in and out of the healing wing calling Tobirama sensei and asking him about everything under the sun. When Kagami figured out that Itama and Tobirama were related he showered Itama with the same questions as Tobirama.

Itama was less learned than his big brother but he knew a lot of things that Kagami didn’t so it worked out. Itama also didn’t have his brother’s patience but he was better at playing people. So whenever he was getting tired of the kid he just sent him to do ‘important’ tasks that made Itama’s life easier.

* * *

Madara and Izuna returned to a bloodbath. While their Armies had won, for as far as winning is a thing, the last few battles had injured an amount of people that would in and on itself be a hit to the Uchiha army. The dead were both foot soldiers and high ranking officers like general Suzuki.

The battlefield showed that the army of Hyuuga was near whipped out.

“What happened?”

Hikaku swallowed. “You hadn’t even left half a day when they attacked. The reinforcement arrived a couple of hours later. In that time we barely managed to hold them back. The reinforcements were well, you can see what happened. It was gruesome. You told me the note was fake?”

Madara could only nod.

“The Hyuuga knew you were leaving. There is no way they could’ve mobilized that fast if they didn’t know before. We got of light. There were only three high ranking officers who died and only twelve lower ranking officers. Fifteen deaths in total. The injured though. At least 80 with serious injuries and another 60 with minor injuries. The healers can’t keep up and two of our best healers are ‘asleep’.”

“The last thing at least I have a solution for.”

“Yes?”

“I have a counter spell if you have spell casters.”

“How did you get your hands on that?” Hikaku said awed.

“Don’t question good fortune.”

* * *

When another week and a half passed Tobirama actually started to look lighter. He talked more and seemed to have his mind more focussed on the actual thing he was working on. He was easier with praise and insults and he managed to scold people with just a look again. Yes, Tobirama was doing better.

Itama was doing better as well. He had never had this much practice and practice at so many different things. He learned how to heal almost any kind of wound. Except poisons and that one weird unexpected drowning. Well…. He didn’t drown exactly, he drank so much that he drowned. Which well.. he couldn’t fix dead. He also wasn’t sure if his gift extended to almost drownings. He learned that it didn’t extend to poison at least. The amount of people who came back from eating poisoned berries was insane. He happened to know that they removed a shrub one day and the next day someone would’ve found another one. They warned people and still the people never seemed to realize that what they were doing was stupid. They just explained it like something that they had to do. Which, to Itama at least, smelled like mind gift or voice gift. He knew there was an Uzumaki that enjoyed standing on the beach and making invading ships crash to the rocks because she sang to them.

“Itama, was it?”

Itama studied the stranger for a couple of moments. He looked, well, very Uchiha. If there ever was a template for how Uchihas were supposed to look he would’ve been perfect. He also looked very uninjured. So in a way that he didn’t know was a near exact replica of what his brother had said earlier to another boy. “Can I help you?”

“I apologize for interrupting your work. Do you have a moment to spare?” The stranger asked.

It was a calm day, for now Itama had very little to do and he welcomed any distraction. “Of course.”

“My name is Kazuhiko. When Sasuka and Kyiko informed me of the new residents of the castle I was honestly a bit surprised. I also must admit I have been a bit suspicious, you however seem relatively friendly. I just wished to talk to you and your brother to see how you were settling in and if in your opinion this could be a permanent arrangement.”

“My brothers aren’t here.”

“I am aware. Nor is this the best place to hold a conversation such as this one. I merely wish for you think it over. I have already approached Kawarama-san and will approach your other brother. It would be lovely if the three of you could join me for tea tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, giving kudos, reviewing, bookmarking and just overall being awesome.   
> I think I near fainted when my oneshot got more kudos than this. I mean how did that happen it's just one chapter. But it just means that I need to improve this, non?   
> So I hope you liked it and I hope you stick around for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Hashirama was furious. It wasn’t an emotion he felt often but he was furious.

His father cared more for the fact that Kawarama was gone then that two of his sons had been as good as abused by his court and warriors. His father had all but deemed both Tobirama and Itama as useless. He seemed especially careless about Tobirama because it looked like Tobirama didn’t develop a gift.

After all Tobirama had been 16 when he left and he hadn’t shown any sign of having one. Worse still was that he had somehow found a way to mute his scent completely. Tobirama had always been good at sneaking around and now even father had a hard time pinning him down.

Touka had different ideas though. She had pointed out that his mother had also never shown signs of a gift but would’ve never produced a child with as strong a gift as Hashirama if she didn’t have one. She suggested that both his mother and Tobirama maybe didn’t have a very flashy gift. Or what she found more likely was that both Tobirama and his mother had tried to hide it.

Hashirama didn’t have a whole lot of patience at any given day but the rumours around his brothers only made things worse.

The rumours had been that the Inuzuka had captured them. That they were demanding a ransom. This put his father’s anger and the strained relationship with the Inuzuka in a whole new perspective. There was another rumour. A rumour that his brothers were captives in the Uchiha capital. That the Uchiha had kidnaped them. The only reassurance that he had that this was a lie was that his brothers wouldn’t have lived to see another day if this was the case and that the Uchiha surely would’ve bragged about it by now.

He needed to talk to Madara. The letters he and Madara had secretly exchanged wouldn’t be enough to clear this up.

* * *

When Madara got the message that the Senju were going to move to the Uchiha border he sighed and prepared himself and his troops to move there as well. Couldn’t they have a moment of peace and quiet?

Izuna looked over his shoulder at the note. “Want me to stay here in case the Hyuuga try something?” Deep down he knew that someone had to stay here because the Hyuuga would probably move again.

Hikaku looked between the two and ended looking at Madara. “Strategically that’s smart. I doubt the Hyuuga feel much for trying again after this slaughter but it might be good to have a good defence here as well. Especially with how the Hyuuga seem to exploit the Senju attacks lately.” Hikaku looked at the two brothers. “I might think just sending Izuna would be enough, the attack doesn’t seem particularly big, but they have Hashirama. As such Madara seems to be a better choice.”

Madara nodded thoughtfully. He also had something else to do that he wasn’t sure he wanted Izuna around for. He needed to talk with Hashirama and Hikaku had always been firmer on his side than Izuna when it came to possible peace with the Senju. “Are you alright with that otouto?”

Izuna nodded. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t. And you are more than enough to deal with that tree stump.”

Madara gave a short laugh before ordering Hikaku to gather the troops. He wanted to have at least one healer with them, preferably two and he needed at least two battalions. “I want a spell caster as well.” With how things were going lately he would need one. “I’ll have Himeko pack her things. Yuki and Ichigo might be good as healers.”

Madara nodded one more time. “Let’s get ready.”

* * *

One of the things Kawarama had never been good at was sitting still and acting polite. His father had never required that of him. He was born to be a warrior after all. He had been squirming on his chair for the last ten minutes while his brothers tried to hold a conversation with the prince. They talked about Akihiko and Akihiro who had left the castle a short while ago. Then the conversation turned to the gardens and the castle itself.

Kazuhiko smiled serenely. “New healers are always welcome of course.” He sipped his tea with all the grace Kawarama lacked. Kazuhiko also seemed to like the tea. It was bitter and tasted more like medicine than something Kawaram would ever drink voluntarily. 

Itama fidgeted. Itama never fidgeted.

“I mean you no harm.” Kazuhiko continued. “People who do good are always welcome. No matter their origins.”

“You make it sound like you actually want us to stay here as guests instead of prisoners.” Tobirama said also sipping his tea. Tobirama always had odd tastes.

Kawarama wondered, not for the first time, if Tobirama actually had any taste buds left or if he destroyed them in one of his experiments.

“I would like that. Or even as permanent residents.” Kazuhiko smiled a smile that was a weird cross between warm and polite. “I would of course need either Madara-nii or father’s permission. Kyiko is with me on this of course she had more time to evaluate the situation and I wouldn’t have made this suggestion without her input.”

Kawarama nearly choked.

“You would be more than welcome to join our armies but I fear that might be a bit preposterous. We would certainly never let you join in any battles against the Senju. For now however I hope you’ll be satisfied with training with our recruits.”

Kawarama had long since surpassed their level but it was better than nothing.

“As for now I would like to experiment with the possibility of having you as guests in the castle instead of prisoners.”

“How would you suggest we do that?”

“While outside of the healing wing I would still lock away your gifts you are free to roam the castle as you please. As a precaution I would also like to impose an curfew. Let’s say eleven?”

Tobirama would’ve jumped up and down in joy if it hadn’t been for his current predicament. He would be able to hear more and as such he would be able to pass more information on. He could of course put himself in a situation where he would hear close to nothing. The library. Yes, he liked that idea. “Would I be able to visit the library? I have heard many good things about it.”

Kazuhiko laughed. “If I was given a choice I would lock myself up in there as well. You can visit the library, though some books will be off limits. The librarian will be able to help you with that.”

Itama just looked stunned. “We can? Can I see the gardens?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t make the offer if I didn’t intend to follow through. Yes, you can see the gardens, try not to stray too far though.” Kazuhiko looked indulgent. “This is a test trail. This won’t be able to continue if you make escape plans or plans to harm anyone in the castle. And while I will argue in your defence should the time come, Madara might not agree to this.” The ‘my father would never agree to this’ was unspoken.

The brothers could do very little but nod in awe.

“I am glad things work out this way. Are you rooms to your liking, we could move them closer together?”

Three nods was the only reply he got until the brothers seemed to get their act together.

“Could I stay with Kawarama and Tobirama?” Itama asked. He knew Tobirama was apprehensive about staying alone more and more. He missed the contact with his brother. 

“While I don’t think we have a room for three people I can get you one for two in the same hallway your brother is staying at.”

“Yes, we very much would enjoy having our rooms closer together. We are also very grateful that you not only chose to let us stay but also chose to grant us relative freedom.”

“You are very welcome.” A short knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

“I’m sorry your majesty but would we be able to get Itama back to the healing wing?”

“I fear duty calls. I hope we can do this again sometime.”

* * *

The healing wing didn’t have any emergencies, except for the one Itama was called to deal with, and for the first time Tobirama just wished for his time in the healing wing to finish. He wanted to see that library, wanted to read those books. He wanted to forget that there was probably someone waiting for him to tell him about the conversation he just had with the prince.

The library was indeed gorgeous. The amount of books made Tobirama’s mouth water. He had taken one book before even properly looking at what it was and just started reading.

His happiness ended the moment he walked into his room

“Did you have a nice day Tobirama-san?”

For the first time in forever Tobirama didn’t really know what to do.

“You could’ve used your newfound freedom to wander the castle and get information for me.”

Tobirama swallowed. “Not only would that have been suspicious the prince said he preferred being in the library. He would probably have informal meetings there.”

The man didn’t reply. “What would you do when the prince isn’t in the castle anymore?”

“From what I understand he is supposed to be here for a while yet.” Tobirama could say this, it was common knowledge. It would also make it appear as if he actually was being helpful.

“True.” The man didn’t elaborate. “On anther note, I want that spell you used to hide your scent.”

Tobirama stared blankly in the direction the voice came from. “And I’m certain you have someone capable of applying it for you?” He knew for a fact that it was rather difficult spellcasting. It created a tether between the person it was cast on and the spell just to keep it powered. The spell he used to hide his featured was much the same. Those things weren’t designed for long term but Tobirama tweaked this spell in such a way that it could store energy. He just fuelled it when he had enough energy and kept feeding it in other situations. The spell would last quite a while if he stopped powering it. But altogether it made for a complex spell. It would be worse if he didn’t place it himself. Whenever a spell was tethered to someone else’s energy you had to overpower that energy to even place the spell. It was easier for both Itama and Kawarama because they respectively didn’t have their gift yet and couldn’t use their gift and as such had problems directing energy. Kawarama learned to work around it just as Tobirama had.

“I’ll find a spellcaster.” The voice replied.

“A good one I hope for your sake.”

“What would happen if I don’t get it done right?”

“Best case scenario, it won’t hold for very long.” Tobirama started. “Worst case scenario, it’ll burn through your energy pathways.”

“I will find a good one then.” The smell of beta that accompanied the man left. Through the door Tobirama now realized. How did he even get past the guards the first time?

Tobirama was terrified. A man that could become invisible and whom you couldn’t smell? That sounded dangerous. He searched through all his experiments with this particular spell. There had to be one that sorta worked but not really. What were his first experiments? Where did they go wrong again? How did he write them down?

* * *

Kawarama was looking around his new room and wasn’t prepared for the door suddenly opening. He moved in a defensive position before he even saw the intruder. He however moved back when he saw his guest.

It was a boy, a small one. Black curly hair and golden eyes. He seemed as surprised to see Kawarama as Kawarama was to see him. “You weren’t here yesterday!” The boy exclaimed.

“I wasn’t. Me and my brother Itama were moved to have a room next to my older brother.”

“Oh, you’re Tobirama sensei’s brother.” The boy, now identified as Kagami, exclaimed. “I always hide here when there’s someone in Sensei’s room. There was someone talking to him so I hid.”

Kawara was surprised his brother had visitors but put that thought on hold for a bit. He had heard about how the boy snuck in for lessons. He suspected half of the staff knew as well but no one stopped him. He was sure Kagami could be sneaky if he wanted to but he was also certain Tobirama was watched quite intently. A sudden thought came to him that had been bothering him since the younger princes left. “Kagami, have you ever been to the city?”

Kagami nodded enthusiastically. “Whenever I got bored. Before sensei came here the castle was very boring.”

Kawarama smiled. “Could you do something for me?’ Then Kawarama looked like he changed his mind. “Hmm, maybe I should ask someone else. You’d have to be really sneaky.”

“I can be really sneaky.” Kagami said softly. “No one would know.”

“Well, I need someone to go to the west side of the city.” Kawarama could be manipulative if he wanted to. He felt a bit guilty for involving a kid but Tobirama had been doing stealth missions at a younger age and Kawarama was beating people in spars at that age as well.

“Why? What are you looking for?”

“I am not sure.” And Kawarama wasn’t sure. All he had to go on was the princes’ conviction that people were hiding in the west side of the city. “I know there are bad guys there. I’m not sure what they’re doing but I know people hide there and do bad things.”

Kagami nodded. “I can find them.”

“I need you to get back here so make sure they don’t see you.”

Kagami nodded very seriously now. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling I'm getting a bit repetative here but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I very much enjoy ready all your comments. I love getting subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos (I won't tell how often I check my inbox and statistics it would be very humiliating). But feel free to keep leaving those :)  
> Next chapter you'll finally get something a bit like answers or more questions.  
> Love you all, I hope life is well and I hope to see you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagami indeed could be very sneaky and he’d learned even more from Tobirama-sensei. He knew how to be a kid that just pretended to be playing here. He knew how to sneak past the guards so that they didn’t notice. He knew which guards wouldn’t care if they noticed him sneaking to the city. They’d just think he went playing again. It had been a long time since he went to the west side of the city but things never changed there, except this time they had.

Tobirama-sensei had said to be wary of changing things. They were suspicious merely be virtue of being new and unknown.

So Kagami sneaked towards the new building. It was very hard to stay hidden but very easy to see what was going on. The entire thing seemed to be made of glass. If only he could hear as well. Wait he could do that, he could hide behind the bigger plants and no one would see him. There were a lot of plants and Kagami recognized some from sensei’s lessons but not all of them. He did know the yellow berry one though. Sensei said they’d appeared around the castle a lot, from seemingly nowhere.

The people were talking silently but not silently enough for Kagami not to hear them.

“It’ll be suspicious if you get back here too often.” A man said annoyed. Kagami felt like he’d heard him before. He just didn’t know when or where, sensei said it was important to remember voices but he always forgot them. He was very good with faces but that didn’t help him here.

“I told them I had a sister in the city who got ill. It’s not like there’s ever a shortage of people who get ill in the city.” A women’s voice replied. Kagami was sure he recognized that voice too but he didn’t know from where either. “How is it going?”

“These are almost ready for harvest.” A different man replied. He sounded proud. “A couple more weeks.”

“That is the only good news I’ve heard in a while” the woman replied. “You’re sure the Senju won’t be a problem?”

The first man replied. “I’m dealing with it. For now he doesn’t seem inclined to go against me. At best the opinions on him seem divided. If we get rid of Kazuhiko a lot of things will be solved. The most influential people on his side will be gone. The Hyuuga are ready to work on that?”

The woman snorted. “Of course they’re ready. They’re the only ones here who are ready.” The condescending tone was something Kagami had heard all too often. Misaki.

“Sasuka?” The second man asked.

“She got some sort of secret mission. She won’t be around for at least another week as far as I know.” The first. “From what I gathered it’s out of the village. Madara gave it to her before he left.”

“Kyiko?” Misaki asked. There was some sort of personal vendetta there if Kagami remembered correctly.

“She’s still recovering.” The first man seemed to be the one who knew most of what went on in the castle. “I need those notes.”

“You’ll have them before the end of the week.”

Movement. Kagami needed to get out.

 _‘Don’t move if you’re not at risk of getting seen.’_ Tobirama-sensei’s words echoed. _‘They might hear you.’_

Kagami stayed as still as possible still hiding between the plants.

Misaki left. As did the first man. 

It took a while before Kagami felt comfortable moving though.

* * *

The first skirmish was short and ended with relatively few injuries.

Now Madara was standing on the riverbank waiting for an old friend.

“Madara.”

“Hashirama.”

“I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“Likewise. I don’t have much time so get to the point.”

“They say you’ve captured my brothers.”

“I didn’t.” Madara said annoyed. “Honestly, if I had your brothers all of fire would know.” But what if he did have them? What if the three Senju brothers he caught were actually the three Senju princes?

“I’m glad.” Hashirama sighed. “Not that I don’t trust you. But I’m scared for them.”

“So, they’re really missing?” Madara asked. “What are they like?”

“They’re really, really nice.” Hashirama gushed. “Sometimes Tobirama might seem a little rude but he means well. He’s just very smart and sometimes doesn’t understand that other people aren’t.”

Tobirama. “Tobirama?” He thought about all the times Tobirama could raise an eyebrow and make you feel two feet tall. About all the sharp comments he made to the guards when they had done something particularly stupid. He thought about how fast Tobirama picked up information and how fast he seemed to be able to find solutions to problems. Then he thought horrified about how he might’ve started to care about a prince of a different kingdom. A kingdom his was at war with.

“Yes, he’s my oldest younger brother.” Hashirama wasn’t sure if he should have said that.

Madara couldn’t move and for a few moments couldn’t speak. “He wouldn’t happen to be very talented at casting spells?”

Hashirama frowned. “Not for as far as I know. He didn’t have a gift or at least never showed any gift when he was still at home.”

For a few seconds Madara thought he could breath. Kyiko had said that he didn’t lie when Tobirama said that he had used healing spells at home. Then his stomach sank again. He had a sealed gift. He might’ve hidden his ability to use spells. He might’ve had it and nobody would’ve known. “And your other two younger brothers are called Itama and Kawarama?”

Hashirama paled. “You do have them?”

“Yes, but for now I’m the only one who knows.” Madara said in a tone of voice that was meant to be comforting but fell just short of the target. “They work as healers in the healing wing.”

Hashirama gasped “I’m soooo happy they’re okay.” He did some dramatic crying of happiness that always made Madara uncomfortable. When he gathered himself after Madara awkwardly patted his back he asked an important question. “Will people find out?”

“Not anytime soon if I don’t tell them.” Madara swallowed. “I can let them go if you want them back.” He didn’t really want to let the brothers go. They were useful, it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he cared about them. It had nothing to do with that he might really care about Tobirama. Nothing! Really nothing! He didn’t even care that much. Really. It was just because there would be a riot if it ever came out that he let them go. Then there was the thing that someone did hurt them and they actually ran away. Why would he let them go back to that?

Hashirama shook his head. “If they’re treated well, they might be treated better there then they were at home.” Hashirama looked down. “Father didn’t care much for anyone who wasn’t an alpha.”

“Your father threw away an omega?” Madara just looked horrified.

“What?! A... What?!” Hashirama flailed and went over the last movements of his brothers. Then he realized that Tobirama hid his scent. Everyone thought it was because he didn’t want to remind everyone that he wasn’t an alpha. But what if… “Tobirama?”

“Yes.” Madara replied slightly incredulous. “You didn’t know?”

“No. I…” Hashirama looked down. “Unlike me he was very good at not telling people things.”

Madara snorted. “You can say that again.”

Hashirama spent some time sulking saying something about Madara being soo mean. He came out of it and turned serious “Kawarama was an alpha, dad was somewhat upset that he left.”

“Only him?”

“Only him.” Hashirama confirmed. “Itama was too old to become an alpha as was Tobirama. For as far as anyone knew Tobirama didn’t even have a gift.”

Madara sighed. “It’s complicated how their situation is with the Uchiha, but they aren’t treated bad. I think, if things stay this way, they might even like it there.”

Hashirama nodded. “Take care of them okay?”

“We will.”

* * *

When Kagami told his story to the three brothers he moved his hands around in wild gestures.

Tobirama and Kawarama switched between them with asking more in depth questions while Tobirama and Itama took turns calming Kagami down.

Tobirama just realized that his brothers and Kagami had solved a problem he had been dealing with for a while. “Kagami, you did really well.”

Kagami preened under the praise. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did.” Tobirama took his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I want to ask you something else. This too might be dangerous and you can say you don’t want to do this.”

Kagami nodded. “It’s very important, right?”

“Yes, it is.” Tobirama nodded. “I need you to send a letter and pretend it’s yours.”

Kagami nodded doubtfully. “To whom?”

“Madara.”

* * *

Just when Madara thought things couldn’t get much worse, they did. They always did. He knew the superstition that when you said things were going that you jinxed it. But right now he believed that when you thought things were going well, you jinxed it as well. He stared at the five letters and he didn’t know which one carried the worst news.

_Greetings Anija,_

_Father just send news that I am required to join you at the battlefront. While I am not sure how much help I’ll be I’ll try to be of use. From what I understand part of the order is because dad’s paranoia concerning the Senju is getting worse. I am however obliged to follow orders. While I missed you and were disappointed I had to wait to see you again, I had hoped our reunion would be under better circumstances._

_I will see you in a few days,_

_Kazuhiko_

This one was just worrying it didn’t carry the worst news. Or might’ve have carried the worst news if it wasn’t for the next letter. The next letter at first sight looked to be Kagami’s. He didn’t understand why Kagami sent him a letter and it didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Until he opened the letter that was attached and looked like a second page of Kagami’s rambling.

_Madara-Sama,_

_I have been approached by a man who asked me to inform him of any and all information I received while working in the healing wing. He has the gift of invisibility as such I won’t be able to give you a description of his appearance. He however is a beta and had a slightly more northern accent. I am at the moments unaware about how much he knows and what exactly he wants to know from me. He seems to be interested in the spell I have used to hide my scent. For now I have kept it from him with the warning that it was very dangerous, which it is, without a proper spellcaster._

_Kagami figured out that at least Misaki is planning against you and the kingdom. She at the very least is behind the berries. There is a greenhouse in the west of the capital where they grow the bushes. The bushes are easy enough to move from the greenhouse to any location in the castle gardens. She is working together with two men. One of them I think is the same man who requested information from me. The other one works in the greenhouse. From what Kagami and my brothers have been able to gather she is also behind a slew of misleading notes. We fear that the note that your brother received to join you at the frontlines is also one of hers._

_I am asking your opinion on how to best handle this situation as it concerns your kingdom as well. I would prefer to select harmless information and give it to him._

_-Tobirama_

This one was past worrying and it was even worse in combination with the last one. Not only did this show a spy and a traitor it also showed that the spy had something on Tobirama to make him follow his orders.

_Madara,_

_As you have ordered me I looked into Misaki. While on the surface she seemed to be a decent teacher and chaperone she has more hidden skeletons than I care to think about._

_I would like to start at the beginning. She is born Shimura Misaki and was married to Hyuuga Hosaki._

_Hyuuga-san died in a skirmish between the Senju and the Hyuuga several years ago._

_While she moved from Hyuuga territory to Uchiha land she kept close ties to her brothers in law. She has been moving between the north eastern city and the capital for days now. When I followed her the last time I heard a disturbing conversation between her and two men in a greenhouse in the capital. The greenhouse was covered in poisonous plants and the normal ones could be used to create poisons. She spend time there discussing a potential attack on your brother. The implied attacks on the capital seemed just as worrying. For now the only thing stopping them seemed to be the presence of the three Senju and Kyiko. It was however also implied that they wouldn’t be able to stop the possible attack._

_There is one more thing about the conversation that stood out. The man who left with Misaki turned invisible. I fear he might have not only planted information but has also been gathering it for quite some time._

_We need you to return as soon as possible I fear things are going to get bad soon._

_Sasuka_

The last letter didn’t make anything any better.

_Aniki,_

_Father informed me he would be moving through the capital to join us in the battle against the Senju. He said he expected me to be there. As such I will be moving to the Senju border soon._

_The things here at the Hyuuga border are surprisingly calm._

_It appears we will be seeing each other soon,_

_Izuna._

Which seemed a bad idea. The last letter was barely more than a note.

_Son,_

_I will be joining you and your brothers at the battlefield soon._

_Your father_

The last was definitely the worst letter. How did things ever get this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, bookmarking, commenting and giving kudos. It really makes my day.  
> The next two chapters will be flashbacks. Mostly about how Itama, Kawarama and Tobirama ended up at Uchiha castle.  
> I hope you liked this chapter as well and that you'll stick around for the next one. I'll post again on saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter and there will be time skips after every break line. For everyone who'll spend the first three sentences thinking wtf.

It was Madara’s first time near any battlefield when he met Hashirama. He didn’t like what he saw when he’d snuck around to look at the fighting. It had always been as described as glorious in the books and stories. It mostly seemed painful and sad. He had ran away towards the first calm spot he could find: A river.

He just needed something else to put his mind to. For a few seconds he needed to forget what he saw. Staring at a river however got boring very fast. He got a stone and decided to just throw it to the other side. It skipped, once, twice, and it sank. He tried again and before it made two skips when another stone skipped next to it reaching the other side of the river.

There was a boy. He had a terrible bowl cut, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He laughed cheerfully and challenged Madara to a skipping stone competition.

Madara boasted that he could get it to the other side this time. He couldn’t. Obviously the other boy was to blame. The other boy, he’d later learned was called Hashirama, had been standing behind him and distracting him.

For as long as they were both there, both near the battlefield but not quite on it, they met up. They laughed, they smiled and forgot about the blood and gore a short distance away. They talked about family, home and dreams of the future. They promised each other that one day they would make peace. The promise gained meaning when they realized the other was a prince from the opposing side. They could and would make peace. It might take a while but everything would be safer.

* * *

Tobirama didn’t even carry a weapon with him right now but he didn’t need one. He easily enough stopped the arm that was holding the sword, grabbed the wrist from the guy attacking him and gave a kick to his stomach so he could wrench the sword free. He then turned and aimed the sword at one of the others who thought it was a good idea to make him angry. He moved the sword gave a swing at the swordhand of the one closest to him. A gash across his wrist would make sure he wouldn’t use that hand for a while.

The person whose sword he stole decided to charge him head on. Idiot.

Tobirama swirled gracefully dodged to the side and let the man run into a wall. He turned the sword and hit the man in the neck with the handle of the sword. Two more.

The man whose wrist he had cut open tried to kick Tobirama and Tobirama wasn’t having it.

He swirled and the sword and gave the man a gash on the stomach. Nothing fatal but it would hurt for a while.

The last man seemed wary. If Tobirama remembered correctly he already put this man in his place, thrice. Some people just never learned.

Tobirama had very little patience left and gave another kick, another hit and slammed the man into the wall where he crumpled to the floor. “Itama, are you alright?”

Itama gave a weak whimper but nodded. His arms where covered in bruises and he had a few shallow cuts across his stomach and legs.

“Come.” Tobirama would treat those cuts and make very very sure this didn’t happen again. He should’ve done this weeks ago when it became clear that Itama wouldn’t be an Alpha. When it became clear that, to Butsuma, Itama probably never would be useful on the battlefield. When everyone could predict that Butsuma wouldn’t be happy. When everyone could predict there would be some people trying to prove that they were better than the young prince. But Tobirama had hoped that they had learned from when Tobirama had beat them time and time again. Had hoped that they would realize that Hashirama’s protection was as much for Itama as for Tobirama. Had hoped that they had only come after him because they had never liked him to begin with. “We’re going to take care of those cuts and then we’re going to find Kawarama.”

Itama had just turned thirteen six weeks ago and it proved what everyone already knew. He wasn’t an alpha. He wouldn’t be able to command armies when he just raised his voice. He could be ordered around if he didn’t build up a resistance against it. He would probably die the first time he came across an Uchiha. He wasn’t even good with a sword and he couldn’t fight the way his brothers could.

When Tobirama pulled him into his room he petted the younger boy’s hair and started cleaning the wounds before bandaging them. “You’ll be fine.”

Itama wanted to do that too. Wanted to become a doctor and help people. He didn’t want to kill. He wanted to be able to use the skills his brother had with spells to be able to help people. He wanted to make potions to help people. He wanted to help his Anija to make the peace he so dreamed off. He wanted his Anija to come back home.

“Grab your stuff, if you see too many things you want to take come tell me and I’ll store it into one of the storage spells.” Tobirama sighed. “I’m going to get Kawarama.”

“Aniki, where are we going?”

“Through Inuzuka land to the Nara.”

“Why can’t we stay in the Inuzuka?” Itama liked the Inuzuka. He liked their summons. Their lands were also beautiful, there were so many open fields.

Tobirama shook his head. “The more distance the better. Hurry up, get changed into something easy and come to my room before we leave."

Kawarama had heard of Tobirama’s plan before and though he had protested at first, he saw the advantages of it. When Tobirama came to him and told him Itama was hurt he had absolutely no problems with getting his stuff together. He had a lot more trouble with not going after the cowards who’d attacked Itama and kill them. He grabbed the sword he usually fought with, his clothes, his camping gear, and whatever other things he might need. He looked at the sword his mother gave him. It was ornate and honestly not all that practical to fight with, but it was beautiful, a gift from his mother and you could fight with it if needed. More pros than cons and so he took it.

Tobirama had spent weeks carefully storing as many books and scrolls as possible without being suspicious. Whatever people thought, he did need them. He would need them if his mother was to be believed and she as a rule was always to be believed. He went downstairs sneaked into the kitchen and took as much food as possible to last them at least a week. They would be far enough away by then. He hoped. All that was left was finding Touka and setting off some nasty revenge he had set up earlier.

“You’re actually leaving?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I’m not. Not really.”

“I need you to give a note to Anija.”

“I figured.” Touka grimaced. “Be careful.”

“We’ll be.”

“Come back when Hashirama is finally in charge.”

“We will.”

* * *

If Tobirama was in any mood to be honest with himself he should’ve seen this coming. Right now though, he had better things to do.

Kawarama had a broken ankle and the way he cradled his wrist didn’t promise much good either.

Itama had a scrape on his head and he didn’t want to wake up.

Damn. Focus, layout of the building, what do you know about Inuzuka traditions, what do you know about Inuzuka gifts.

Inuzuka buildings were generally completely ground level. You summon dogs, train them until they’re perfect fighting partners, and forgo to teach them how to walk stairs. So first floor. As a rule they preferred sleeping near the edges of the building. He had no clue if that was because of the light or because of the guard dog instincts but he didn’t care much. Going inwards the first things would be necessary rooms: kitchen, shower, bathroom and the like. Then there would be more outer walls for sunlight, a slight strip of grass before the next circle of the house. The circles were connected by hallways broad enough to walk through on the back of a horse, or a very very large dog. They would also be very bright and nearly completely made of glass. There was absolutely no way they wouldn’t be spotted trying to go through one of those. Sneaking away wouldn’t be a good way to go about things anyway dogs had a terrifying acute sense of smell, they wouldn’t even been able to leave the village. Wait, no, he could work around that, he just needed a distraction for long enough that he could place some spells. A distraction. A big one. How to do that from this cell. He counted his blessings that the Inuzuka knew them and believed Butsuma when he said that none of them had developed a gift yet. If they had locked up his gifts he wouldn’t have been able to use spells.

“Aniki?”

He just gave a nod to Kawarama. Except for a very acute sense of smell dogs actually heard quite well too.

The door to the hallway their cells were in opened.

An Inuzuka man walked in. He looked dubious at the three kids. He couldn’t quite believe that they needed to be locked up but orders were orders. “I brought food.”

Tobirama and Kawarama just stared at the food. Itama still hadn’t woken up.

The man hesitated. “I’ll be right back. To get the bowls.”

Tobirama thoughtfully looked at the bowls and the chopsticks. Chopsticks weren’t that bad as far as lock picks went. That would get them out of the cell and brought him right back to the distraction. If he could get his hands on some ink he could use spells. He just had to be careful and make sure no one saw. It wouldn’t be good if someone knew he could use spells. Least of all the Inuzuka.

The Inuzuka ran with their dogs in the evening so that was the perfect time to distract whomever was left.

“Aniki?” Kawarama whispered. “Do you have a plan?”

“As soon as I have a distraction.”

“In here or out there?”

“We can do one out there but it’ll be risky. We would have to get to the spot for the distraction and back to wherever we want to escape before they notice we’re out of our cells.”

“In here will be just as risky.”

Tobirama sighed. “Probably more so. Because we have to escape with everyone here.”

“I can’t run.” Kawarama said nodding to his ankle.

“You won’t have to.” Tobirama sighed. “You two stay here while I run to set a distraction on the other side. I’ll come back and we sneak towards the exit.” He looked sceptical at Kawarama. “After that I can carry you if it’s needed.”

Kawarama shook his head. “It isn’t.” It won’t be he wouldn’t slow them down anymore. He could walk, running was just a bit much. That and Aniki would never be able to carry him. “I’ll manage.” A worse thought was that if Itama didn’t wake up Aniki would have to carry him too.

As if woken by the thought Itama stirred. When caught up on what they were talking about he looked dubious. “I’ll try to find something to function as a splint for his leg.” It wouldn’t do much but it might help a bit.

Tobirama nodded before deftly using his improvised lock picks to get them out.

“You’ll teach us later?” Kawarama whispered.

Tobirama nodded again. If they got out of here he would teach them anything they wanted. Now to improvise a distraction.

The distraction was easier than he anticipated. He burst a pipeline.

The pipelines were old and would’ve burst sometime soon anyway. A slight push and kick was enough.

Tobirama firmly believed that the Inuzuka offered up part of their brains to their summons, there was absolutely no other way that they could be this stupid. When he returned to his brothers Itama looked at him proudly with his brother’s leg in a splint and their bags in his hands. All he could do in this timeframe was ruffle Itama’s hair and say he did well. A few more seconds and he had covered them in the smell sealing spell he himself wore. “Let’s go.” Tobirama swallowed when he realized something quite terrifying. The Inuzuka were trackers and probably wouldn’t stop hunting them. He never thought he would say this but Uchiha territory might be the safest to travel through. There anonymity was their companion and protection from Butsuma’s allies was their friend. Four miles to the border and their possible doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, the comments, the kudos and the boomarks.  
> Special thanks for Stillnight for pointing out the error I made with writing Inuzuka. The horror of dyslexia. If anyone else seems something I keep doing wrong feel free to point it out I'll fix it.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You'll be stuck with a flashback chapter for one more chapter after which I'll switch back to this timeline.


	13. Chapter 13

They were inside an old abandoned building not even a mile inside Uchiha territory. The Inuzuka could waltz in here and probably not even be noticed. The invisibility spell had worn of the moment his energy started to fade and Kawarama wouldn’t have made it this far if they hadn’t found and stolen a small cart just outside the Inuzuka castle. Even with that it had taken them almost a day to get this far.

Itama was desperately trying to fix some more of Kawarama’s ankle. It was a lost cause anyway but as long as Itama kept to icing it and didn’t waste more resources Tobirama could only encourage it. Itama went to change the cool water bottle and hovered his hands above the slightly swollen ankle. “I wish I could do more.” He touched it lightly and went back to what he had been doing.

“That.” Kawarama gasped. “Whatever you did do more of that!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Itama said surprised.

Tobirama turned around. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Kawarama replied. “Suddenly my ankle felt better. Not good, but better.”

“I didn’t do anything.” The desperation was clear to hear for anyone willing to listen. “I want to do it again but I don’t know what I did.”

Tobirama looked sceptical for a moment until he realized something. He always thought Itama would have a healing gift it would suit him.

Their mother always said Itama would have a healing gift. She died before Itama turned two but she had been certain. Their mother who had left him a book with the very spell he used to protect himself and Kawarama from the damages of an unconstrained time gift. Who had given Kawarama a sword before he was old enough to practice with it. Before he had shown his aptitude for that particular weapon. Who had given Hashirama a book on plants and poisons. Who would’ve given something to Itama on his fourth birthday. Who had probably left it somewhere already. Who had left a book on gifts and their uses in her room. A book that went into healing gifts. A book that, looking back now, might’ve been for Itama.

“Itama.” Tobirama said hesitantly. “Put your hands on Kawarama’s ankle, gently.”

Itama followed his instructions without question and made his touch as gentle as possible.

“Whatever you were thinking before, whatever you were feeling before, call it back.”

Itama frowned, closed his eyes and thought. He hadn’t been thinking much except that he really, really wanted Kawarama to get better. Not because they would travel faster but because he couldn’t bear seeing Kawarama in pain.

Kawarama gasped again. “Yes! You’re doing it again.”

Then Itama’s concentration was broken and it stopped once more.

“Try again Ita.” Tobirama soothed when Itama looked panicked. “You were doing so well.”

Again Itama focussed and again a light green glow appeared around his hands.

Tobirama looked at Kawarama to make sure he didn’t break Itama’s concentration again.

Itama staggered back and looked at Kawarama’s ankle.

Kawarama was awed. He could move it. It still wasn’t completely fine but he could move it without too much pain. “You have a healing gift.”

Itama looked on the brink of fainting.

“Get some sleep, otouto.” Tobirama said. “I’ll get us some food.”

The getting food seemed to be an issue. Obviously the stores didn’t take any of the currency from Senju or Inuzuka land. The people here, this close to the border, would be wary of strangers.

Tobirama soon found the biggest house which probably had the most food to spare and if not would be able to buy new food. He considered for a moment to put on another invisibility spell but it would be a waste of energy and he would need that later if he wanted to protect his brothers. It’s not like he never learned to sneak around. Years of avoiding people at home made it fairly easy to avoid some guards. When he returned Itama was asleep on Kawarama’s lap.

“Do we wake him?” Kawarama asked gently stroking his younger brother’s hair.

“Yes.” He needed food and he could get some more sleep afterwards. If they waited he probably would have to eat two meals in one go and he might not be able to finish that.

Kawarama said softly. “Ita, otouto, wake up please.”

Itama seemed not all that inclined to listen to the request. He groaned and curled himself up tighter.

“Itama, there’s food.” Tobirama tried. “I found dango.” This was not proper food and Tobirama wouldn’t offer it unless he wanted to reward his baby bother. “Come on, I know you’re awake.”

Itama turned around and opened one eye. He looked doubtful at Tobirama. “You actually have dango?”

“Yes and you can have it after we had some actual food.”

Itama groaned but got up anyway. “I hate you.”

“I can eat all the dango?” He wouldn’t but he said it anyway.

“You wouldn’t. You hate dango.”

“I can give them to Kawarama.”

“Fine, I’ll eat your ‘actual’ food.” 

* * *

Madara didn’t know what to think of the report.

His father seemed to be more interested in fighting than in ruling the country. His plan for war became bigger and more dangerous with the month. Then there was the rambling. He had executed three members of his council because they were spreading ‘pro-Senju’ propaganda. They weren’t for as far as Madara could tell but they were being reasonable. They argued about the sudden increase in manpower near the Senju border. They argued about the sudden decrease in funds for agriculture and salaries in anything but the army. They complained about the sudden increase in military expenses. They had an opinion that didn’t align with Tajima’s.

Madara was just as worried about his brother’s letter.

Kazuhiko had written that the Aburame seemed to invest more time in the training of troops and that their requests in the truce were irrational and seemingly not meant to be possible. He said they seemed keener on war than on peace. He wrote that he saw a shipment of weapons come in just yesterday.

Madara was worried because he got a message with the exact opposite information a week ago. Did the Aburame change their mind or was someone faking letters? The Yamanaka were between the Aburame and them but it was still worrying. Should he send someone to help his brother get back or should he send another diplomat? Would that offend them and just be like throwing oil on the fire? Or would they be pleased that he was taking this seriously? If one of the letters was fake, which one? What would be the purpose?

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. “Madara-sama.”

Hikaku didn’t look happy. “We got news from the Senju border. Apparently the Senju king is preparing for an all-out attack. There are rumours that his oldest son will be there too.”

Madara shook his head. “Hashirama won’t be there for at least another couple of weeks. He’s currently tied up in the north.”

“There’s also another rumour.”

“Useful rumour?”

“There have been some tensions between the Inuzuka and the Senju for the last couple of weeks. Nearly two months now.”

“Oh.” This Madara had to admit, could be useful. If he could play that right he could get the Inuzuka on their side. The Inuzuka didn’t really have a problem with the Uchiha but joined in battle because of their allegiance to the Senju. Over the years some animosity had grown but it would be easier to work past than say the Hyuuga Uchiha wars.

“It has to do with Hashirama’s younger brothers.”

For all that Hashirama talked to him about his younger brothers he actually hadn’t said anything useful about them.

There were three of them, the oldest roughly two years younger than him. They were smart and kind, if Hashirama’s words were to be believed.

The Senju had a tradition that the first time princes were revealed to their enemy was on the battlefield. The only reason he knew that Hashirama had brothers was because Hashirama said so and because it was strategically very bad to only have one child. He didn’t know how they’d been trained just as he didn’t know how Hashirama’s been trained. Hashirama had nearly flattened an entire battlefield the first time he joined. People only got away because the Senju wasn’t the murderous type. The second prince should be joining the battlefield soon, right?

“There are rumours, and if it wasn’t for the tension I wouldn’t believe any of this, that the Inuzuka kidnapped them for a better trade deal.” Hikaku still seemed unsure whether to believe the rumour or not.

This didn’t sound like the Inuzuka but for the last few weeks the whole world seemed to have gone mad.

* * *

Sneaking in was the easy part. Tobirama had done that so many times now that he could probably do it with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. To be fair the security around the castle was better than anything he had encountered so far but as long as he travelled light he was perfectly capable of sneaking around. He had been doing this without invisibility spells since the beginning. He needed to save energy so that he could keep powering the ones he had at their campsite. Shields were more important and like he said he could do this easily enough. At least he was used to being able to do this well enough.

He sneaked into the storage room with about as much trouble as he had snuck into the castle itself. He knew how to hide when footsteps came closer. Easily pulled himself up on low support beams and knew that no one would look up. They never did. He wished he could store food in storage scrolls but the food wouldn’t come out right. As such he was stuck with a bag. Left, up again, down again, right.

Uchiha didn’t usually have sensing abilities and as such Tobirama hadn’t taken into account that there would be someone who did. Looking it wasn’t actually someone from the Uchiha family but someone from a smaller family that lived within the borders of Uchiha land. He might not be an Uchiha he was however a problem when he pointed up at Tobirama and shrieked.

Tobirama at first tried to do what he did best. Run. He weaved himself through brave cooks and servants who tried to stop him. The guards who had gathered when they heard the shriek were a bigger problem. The swords could be dodged and a few kicks and punches took more than a few of them out of commission. He should’ve brought a sword but that would’ve impaired his flexibility and might’ve made noise. The dagger he had was more for cutting through things and less for actual fighting. It was enough to block some swords and have some defence though. The relative small hallway was also to his advantage. The swords were clumsy and the guards were in each other’s way more often than not. He could dodge and make them nearly attack each other. Two more guards taken down and he reached the door. He flung it open not caring for subtlety now he was spotted anyway. At the door however he was met by two more swords.

* * *

Madara and Izuna were not really doing anything. Oh Madara was supposed to do something but he really didn’t want to. He stared at the papers and occasionally acted as if he finished reading one. When footsteps stormed downstairs they jumped up eager for something else to do.

“What’s going on?”

“Intruder in the kitchen.”

The guards kept storming through the hallway toward the kitchen corridor.

Madara grabbed his sword and turned to Izuna. “Let’s get around it’ll be too crowded there to properly fight.”

Izuna nodded and was thankful he and his brother knew this castle from top to bottom and they were at the kitchen door just when it opened and the thief came running out.

The thief stared warily at the swords for not even a second. Then he kicked Izuna in the stomach and dodged beneath Madara’s sword. He danced between their swords but didn’t fight back despite the dagger he had clutched in his hand.

Madara had questions and didn’t intend to kill the thief. That the asking of questions would be a way to get away from the paperwork for a while longer was a bonus. The thief, to Madara’s chagrin, seemed to be frustratingly difficult to pin down though.

Tobirama needed a sword. He needed to defend and not just avoid. If he could defend for long enough he might be able to make it to the edge of the castle grounds and get out. He dodged another sword and took a few steps back to make the distance between him and the princes bigger.

The guards chose that moment to offer their help. They attacked from behind with not as much care if they chopped his head off.

When Madara called: “I want him alive” it seemed to be enough to make the hits slightly less dangerous. 

Tobirama elbowed a guard in his chin and took his sword in the moment of distraction.

“Finally decided to fight back did you?”

Tobirama did fight back. He managed to down another three guards while dodging and blocking the princes’ swords. He managed to get a decent cut in on the younger prince, nothing bad but enough to slow him down a bit. Killing princes would be a bad idea unless he wanted to be hunted across all of Uchiha land and maybe further. Offering amnesty to someone who killed an Uchiha prince was as good as declaring war on the Uchiha. They might let him go if he got far enough away as long as he did nothing too stupid. He dodged again and the older prince managed to stop his sword before he hit one of the guards that tried to sneak up from behind. He realized maybe too late that he was being corralled to the wall. That would be a bad situation to be in and if it was in any way possible he would like to avoid that. He dodged backwards and got even closer to the wall. He pushed a sword back and got some distance. He gave a kick in one guard’s stomach and gave himself some more breathing room. The princes worked together to make sure he could only dodge backwards. The next block got him pushed backwards again. The next dodge did the same. Four more attacks and he felt the wall against his back. Damn. He could still dodge and he could still block but it was getting harder and harder. The entire thing was over when he felt a sword against his neck.

“I don’t want to kill you, I would prefer some answers.” The oldest prince. “But if you continue to struggle I might change my mind.”

Kawarama and Itama were far enough away. He didn’t smell like anything and he didn’t leave any tracks. Kawarama and Itama couldn’t be tracked down. He could survive and escape. That at the very least was better than dead. For everyone involved.

Tobirama dropped his sword and raised his hands for as far as he could. He wouldn’t fight anymore. If he had bad luck and the punishments for theft were as severe here as they were in the Shimura clan, he might never fight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at the beginning so next update we'll be back at current time.   
> I hope everyone like it, i'll update again saturday. Thank you everyone for subscribing, giving kudos, bookmarking, and commenting.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobirama had long since learned to stay away from possible danger. He snuck out of the healing wing whenever Tajima visited and he made sure Itama was out as well. Yumi, Kazuhiko and Akira were all quite willing to help so it was relatively easy.

Kazuhiko had only been waiting for his father because they would travel together to the battlefield. He had tried to get his sword fighting up to par but he failed miserably. He knew his summons, while useful to spy and pass on information, weren’t very useful in battle. He was aware that his illusions were good but his sword fighting wasn’t enough to give him a chance to actually cast those illusions. He was scared. His father had always said that you should use your warriors were they were most useful. For Kazuhiko this had never been a battlefield. For Kazuhiko this had been smooth talking allies, being a good host and discussing contracts. Izuna had once said that he was the most beta alpha he’d ever seen. Kazuhiko agreed, for an alpha he had relatively little problems with following orders from anyone but betas. He was only ever acting really dominant when he was angry and unlike his brothers it was quite difficult to get him angry. The Uchiha didn’t care who they put on the battlefield as long as they could fight and for once he thought the Senju might have the right idea here. The Senju only ever put alphas on the battlefield in any position of authority. They probably would’ve dubbed him a beta anyways even if he wasn’t one. They didn’t send people to war before they were ready. They had a bigger variety of soldiers which was part of the reason they held out against the Uchiha even if the Uchiha had superior numbers. He wouldn’t have had to fight. He would be talking to the Hyuuga in an attempt to get a ceasefire for the duration of the Uchiha attacks. He might be talking to the Inuzuka trying to better their bonds. He might be talking to the Shimura finally moving from a trade deal to actual allegiances. If the very thought of serving under Senju Butsuma didn’t nauseate him he might be jealous. The Senju king was even crueller than Tajima. He however currently was smarter.

Tajima had hear rumours of a new healer and when he couldn’t find him after two days of looking around he dubbed the healer either a traitor, a failure, or just a lie. When he talked to his guards a far more terrifying theory was added to the list. A Senju infiltrator. He would recognize a Senju on sight so they were hiding! He had to find them before he took Kazuhiko with him to battle those monsters at the border. He found them. The boys looked nothing like Senju. The other people in the healer wing said nothing about them being Senju. But he would keep his eye on them! They might just be very very sneaky. He looked at them some more and gave them a few very serious questions about their loyalty to Butsuma, which they denied was there, then took his son and they set of towards the border.

* * *

The fights between him and Hashirama had always been more for show than anything. He could spend as much time watching his brother as he liked. He thanked whatever gods were out there that right now he only had to keep an eye on Izuna and that even father didn’t want to send the twins to battle.

Izuna had been first to arrive. He only had to come from the Hyuuga border and the place were those skirmishes were and the place where the Senju skirmishes were are a day travel away at most. So Izuna was first, he had left all the troops behind in an attempt to not cripple the forces there too much. He was as surprised and uneasy about the entire thing as Madara had been. He was near livid when he heard that Kazuhiko would be joining them as well.

Izuna was as usual mostly throwing fireballs to keep some distance between him and possible enemies. He used his gift for illusions as soon as anyone got near. Honestly he was a force to be reckoned with but it didn’t make things better. Madara was still worried.

Madara himself could level battlefields with his fire gift and his dragon summons could do the same. If it wasn’t for Hashirama and a couple of very skilled water users the Senju would’ve been decimated years ago.

Hashirama looked as distracted as Madara and he didn’t seem all that much into battling. His thoughts were with his brothers and he wondered if he hadn’t made the wrong choice by allowing Madara to keep them in the Uchiha lands. He was also worried about what his father would say.

There were rumours. Rumours that the Uchiha had taken his brothers. Rumours that his brothers never ran away but were kidnapped and kept captive. His father had never shown much interest in Itama or Tobirama but he might get vicious when it came to protecting Kawarama. He also had been taken any excuse to attack the Uchiha lately and there were more and more excuses. The issue was that Hashirama didn’t believe any of them. He didn’t think the Uchiha would attack neutral territory. It would be as disadvantageous to them as to the Senju. He didn’t believe the Uchiha had slain half of his father’s original guard. He didn’t believe that the Uchiha were responsible for the weird poisonings in the court that had started about three years ago (Tobirama had taken care of finding an antidote). And he didn’t believe that the Uchiha worked together with the Hyuuga. He knew the Uchiha didn’t take his brothers and he was quite certain that the Uchiha didn’t have spies in the court.

He saw the unrest in the rock nations and he saw the movements the Shimura made. Fair he only saw it after Tobirama had pointed it out. But looking now he did see it. Touka pointed out that were the Shimura went the Utatane went as well. His father had seen it but blamed it on alliances with the Uchiha. The Uchiha had been trying to gather allies for a while but the Shimura and especially rock were a stretch. How would they even contact each other? Everything between the Shimura and the Uchiha was enemy land for them. The same could be said for Rock.

Hashirama spent a few moments being proud that he was capable of seeing some political things without Tobirama. Then he spent a lot longer to be grateful that he and Madara only fought for show.

* * *

There was an odd quiet after the Uchiha princes left.

People did talk to them but it was unsure as if they weren’t sure they were still allowed to without explicit permission and the example of one of the princes.

Kawarama complained that people were slacking during in training. He said that people here didn’t seem to realize there was a war going on. He tried to whip them into shape but it seemed to just frustrate people. He was younger and he was an outsider. He could train by himself or he could train Kagami. Which was surprisingly fun. For the first time he understood his brother’s like for teaching. He could learn to like it here.

Tobirama spent an absurd amount of time just brewing potions and making salves in an attempt to avoid everyone. It wasn’t like he was really needed right now. When he had the chance, and access to enough ingredients, he even spent some time trying to experiment. He trained and sometimes played with Kagami. He could read in the library to his heart’s content and no one stopped him. Occasionally the librarian even pointed him towards something he might be able to use. The amount of spells that the Uchiha had but couldn’t use was astounding. Best of all the invisible man didn’t bother him. There was no information to be gained so why bother bothering him.

Itama felt a calm he hadn’t felt since before his twelfth birthday. He felt a happiness he couldn’t remember feeling since he turned old enough to hold a sword. Here he could heal to his heart’s content and no one would judge him for it. He didn’t have to spend hours upon hours trying to finally get some skill with a weapon he didn’t want to hold. He could practice and get better. He could wander the gardens and play with the animals. He could laugh without being judged for it. He could hug his brothers without being looked at like he was some sort of abomination. The Uchiha were surprisingly tactile themselves. Remembering the year before they got here and remembering the time before that he felt happy. The last time he felt this content was a long time ago and it made him slightly unsure if he even really wanted to escape. What would he find in the Nara lands that wasn’t here?

* * *

When his father and Kazuhiko joined the battlefield everything just went to hell. His father was the authority. Everyone, including Madara, had to listen to him. His plans were to be executed, and his orders were to be followed. Therein laid the problem. Tajima didn’t make any plans. He just order the troops to march. It was dark and they would be at a disadvantage. He knew of at least four Senju with sensing or light gifts and the Uchiha had one person with something close to sensing. Then there was the fact that most of these people had never fought together and they didn’t know how to deal with the others. No briefing no nothing. Then there was the thing that there were no formations. No orders except to march.

Madara tried. He really tried but he didn’t know half of these people like he did his own troops. He tried to get a feel for them and organize them in battalions. He tried to give them some strategy to work with. He tried to do anything and everything in the limited time he had and he knew it wasn’t enough.

The only thing keeping the troops from being slaughtered was the fact that they took the Senju by surprise. They didn’t have much of an organization either but their disorganization was at least less of a mess than the Uchiha one. The Uchiha tried but they were cut down were the stood and the Senju realized something was wrong.

“Madara, what’s going on?” Hashirama said loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for the rest of the battlefield to hear.

“My father has lost his mind.” Madara gritted his teeth. “He’s going to get us all killed.”

“That’s not good. That’s very very bad.” Hashirama said shocked.

“Tell me about it.” Madara let his eyes stray again to his father and his brothers. His father he realized had lost his edge and was pushed back by one of the Senju generals. Izuna seemed to be struggling. The only thing he could think of was that he was trapped in some sort of genjutsu. Madara turned around to help him but Kazuhiko was there before he was.

Kazuhiko wasn’t battle trained and didn’t see the summon that attacked him from the back, he didn’t see the fireball send to his brother’s opponent from one of their allies. He didn’t see how his brother’s opponent stepped out of the way.

Madara saw his brother fall and the entire world just froze. He called upon fire like never before and when his brother added his the entire battlefield went up in flames. The Senju water user called upon their gift and Hashirama took care of the protection of the others. Both Madara and Hashirama called a retreat at the same time. They took Kazuhiko to the camp to the healers and tried to get them to save him. When they exhausted their options one of them said he needed a better healer. They had a better healer in the capital. And so Madara did one of the stupidest and smartest things he’d ever done he ordered the healers to join them in their trip to the capital. He would get his brother healed even if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back at current time and next chapter we'll finally get to see Tobirama's gift.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you'll stick around for the next one. Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, commenting and giving kudos. Feel very free to continue doing that.


	15. Chapter 15

Kazuhiko wasn’t sure why he had followed his brothers to the battlefield other than that his father had ordered him to. He wasn’t a fighter he was a diplomat. He took guards with him when he visited different clans because his own ability with fighting wouldn’t save him if he got in trouble. He didn’t have the fire ability that most of his clansman had. He could summon a fire salamander and he could cast illusions. His oldest brother could level a battlefield with his fireballs. Izuna could make near permanent illusions that had enemies attacking each other. Even Akihiko and Akihiro were more suited for a battlefield. His sword clashed with a Senju fighter.

She was pretty and looked as out of place on the battlefield as he was. Looked was the keyword here. She called upon a small hoard of eagles the biggest one near a head bigger than he was. When he was distracted she sliced at his neck.

He stepped back. He could avoid the eagles, he could avoid the sword. He just wouldn’t be able to hit her back. He stole a quick glance at his two brothers and knew he was doomed.

Madara was fighting with the Senju heir who was calling upon entire walls of trees. Fire should’ve been an advantage but the trees seemed surprisingly sturdy and they appeared as fast as his brother got rid of them.

Izuna clashed swords with a woman with a bun and red lipstick. Izuna seemed to be caught in an illusion and the woman seemed ready to cut of his head.

Kazuhiko didn’t care that he had just as many troubles here as Izuna had a couple of meters away from him. He ran towards his big brother and redirected the sword when he pierced her arm with his sword. It had been a mistake he realized when the woman he had been fighting sent an eagle at him whose claws pierced his skin just beside his heart and his side just below his ribcage. At the same time one of his clansmates had send a fireball at the woman fighting Izuna. She had danced out of the way and it scorched his side. If he was going to die this was fine. He knew he would die the moment he stepped on the battlefield. He was fine with dying to protect his brother.

* * *

Kazuhiko was rushed into the healing wing. No one was sure how Kazuhiko had survived till he reached this place but he had. No one was sure why he was brought to this place either. There were rumours that the youngest of the three captured Senju brothers was exceptionally skilled but this was most likely far beyond even his abilities. Kazuhiko had been clinging to life with three healers trying desperately to keep him breathing. Madara would’ve taken all the healers back to the capital if it wasn’t for the interference of two of his generals. But Kazuhiko wouldn’t live much longer even if he’d made it this far. They needed something closer to a miracle and even a good healer wasn’t a miracle.

“I swear I’ll kill you and your brothers and every person who bears the Senju name or crest if he doesn’t survive.” Izuna was angry. Really really angry. The war with the Senju was now probably costing him his little brother and for what?

Tobirama and Itama both looked in shock. The threat was more than a bit irrational. It wasn’t like they didn’t like Kazuhiko. Because honestly he might be the calmest Uchiha they had met so far. But the boy was already as good as dead.

Tajima was fuming. His son was dying and it was the bloody Senju’s fault. All Senju were accomplices and that meant these Senju as well. It didn’t matter what his sons said. His sons were more naïve than he thought and Madara always had been the worst. These Senju would never save his son. They were monsters and they wouldn’t even try. His sons were supposed to fight them and they weren’t supposed to die while doing it. They had to fight again. It was all those stupid Senju’s fault.

“I need Kawarama.” Tobirama whispered.

“No Aniki! You can’t!” Itama cried. “We’d rather die!”

“No you won’t and it’s not your choice. If you survive I don’t mind what’ll happen afterwards.”

“Kawarama?” Izuna asked. “The other brother, right?”

“Yes.” Tobirama hissed. “Fast.”

A guard went running. He didn’t believe the Senju brothers could do much, Kazuhiko was as good as dead already. Before he returned with Kawarama Kazuhiko’s heart had stopped.

“Kawarama.” Tobirama held out his arm and looked expectantly at both of his younger brothers. “It’ll only be more difficult if you wait.”

Kawarama wanted to scream. This was a bad idea if he’d ever seen one.

Itama never wanted people to die and he hoped against hope that the Uchiha brothers would protect them afterwards. He grabbed Tobirama’s wrist and turned his hand. He whispered the same words that Kawarama whispered while holding his older brother’s other wrist. For a second Tobirama’s wrist lit up.

“Hold him down.” Tobirama hissed before Kawarama took the position Tobirama had only described to him.

Tobirama placed a hand on Kazuhiko’s head and one on his heart.

Itama gave a slight wince before he continued healing a dead man.

Tobirama nearly fainted before he had a chance to do anything of use. The voices were loud, louder than he remembered. They screamed, they begged with words that were more like sounds than actual words. Their hands clung to his arms and shoulders and pulled him ways he wasn’t supposed to go. It felt clammy and cold. It felt wrong.

Kazuhiko just looked dazed like most recently departed did. He barely looked at Tobirama not sure why he was here and yet not surprised he was.

‘Come Kazuhiko you’re expected somewhere else.’

Somewhere else? What else was there? These empty plains seemed to be all there was and all there was supposed to be.

‘Grab my hand.’

Grab his hand? Why would he? People here felt weird when they bumped against him. Those people they smelled weird. They smelled like the back alley’s in the city. They smelled like yesterday’s battlefield. They smelled odd, and some of them looked odd, some of them sounded odd and he had to get through them to get to…. What was the guy’s name again? What was his own name again?

´Kazuhiko, come back. You don’t have to be here yet.’

Kazuhiko, right. Kazuhiko was his name. And the guy was called Tobirama. He didn’t want to be here. He shouldn’t be here. But did he trust this Tobirama? Did he have a choice? Everyone else seemed eager enough to get to Tobirama. He moved between the bodies and grabbed Tobirama’s hand. It felt weird. It felt both more solid and less solid then the people around him. Like trying to catch water or a bit like clay when you added too much water. Then there was a weird feeling like he was upside down and then flung in a weird way from left to right, right to left, upside down again, down very fast down. He gasped. Gasped. How did he gasp? And he tried to move up only to feel he was being held down from all sides. Everything hurt. He couldn’t move and he screamed.

Madara looked stunned and slightly horrified. Kazuhiko had been dead before he gasped and tried to surge up. He screamed.

Itama was still desperately trying to heal the gaping wound in Kazuhiko’s left side, at least far enough that it wouldn’t be a problem anymore, and Kazuhiko kept moving. Kazuhiko tried to squirm away. He had dealt with most of the giant burn that had covered his right side and almost all of the hole that had been through his chest. But Kazuhiko just wouldn’t stay still. “Hold him still.” He ordered with all the authority his brother usually used.

Kazuhiko didn’t know how to respond to that. Why was he supposed to be still. Yes, it hurt to move. Yes, he felt incredibly tired. Yes, the world seemed to move around him. But why was he supposed to be held still? He usually lied still but he didn’t like being ordered around. He didn’t like being told what to do.

Madara looked in awe at his little brother. His little brother had been dead! His little brother that for now seemed to be quite alive. It took him a while to realize that it was thanks to Tobirama. But for now his little brother was alive and he didn’t care how. HIS LITTLE BROTHER WAS ALIVE!!!!

Tobirama was glassy eyed and unresponsive. He tried to push the soul back into the body but the body wouldn’t stay still. How was he supposed to connect it back to the body when the body wouldn’t stay still. And the screaming and pulling it just wouldn’t stop. He was pulled back and forth between two sides. One side was the black nothingness and the other was the overly bright, overly cluttered here. He was supposed to hold on to the here. He tried to focus. One specific voice was all he needed. Please let someone talk to him.

“Aniki.” Kawarama said. “Aniki, focus. Look at the things around you. Focus.”

His eyes came back in focus when he managed to put the last connection in Kazuhiko’s body. He focussed on the room and Kawarama’s voice and staggered back. Then everything shut up. Kawarama’s hand on his wrist. Itama’s bloody hand on his other wrist.

Itama was tired. He was cold and hungry and tired. He wanted to curl up with his brother and just sleep. Then he felt a hand pull him away from his brother. A hand he didn’t know and didn’t like. He felt his brother being pulled away and himself being pulled up. Both Itama and Tobirama were too tired to put up much of a fight.

Tajima didn’t look at his son. He was quite done with looking at his son. His son wasn’t dying. No need to give him any further attention. What did get his attention was the necromancer sitting on the ground next to the bed. Necromancer. He could get his general back. He could get his most trusted soldiers back. Some part of his mind told him he needed the other brothers as well. To release the necromancer’s power. To heal the damage on his people so they wouldn’t die again. He could get all his people back. He could have an immortal army. The smile that graced his lips was nothing short of sickening when he called his personal guards to pull the brothers with him.

Madara had been hugging his brother whispering happy exclamations of love. He held on to both Izuna and Kazuhiko. He held on the them as if his life depended on it, as if their life depended on it. He didn’t and couldn’t let go for what felt like ages before Yumi tapped his shoulder.

“Madara-sama.” She sounded even more insecure than when she had first started here. “We would like to check on your brother. To see if there is nothing more wrong. We also have to deal with the wounds that aren’t completely healed. I think Itama has reached his limit.”

“The hugging isn’t helping much either.” One of the healers that had followed them from the battlefield muttered annoyed.

Izuna and Madara immediately pulled back. They hadn’t wanted Kazuhiko to be in more pain.

The healers that had followed him started fussing over Kazuhiko who seemed a little bit out of it.

Madara smiled softly at his brother before realizing he hadn’t thanked Tobirama and Itama yet. Turning to look at them and thank them he realized they weren’t there. He want to puff up in anger but he couldn’t find it in him to be angry. That and he realized that they had probably been brought to their room. Honestly he owed Tobirama a library for this and he owed Itama his own horse, his own stable. He’ll thank them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratz to mari, Fireblaze1807,ClassyElk for calling necromancy. ClassyElk requested a red velvet cake but for everyone else use your imagination to imagine what your own imaginary cakes are like:) My advice is cherry but who am I? If I missed someone because I had to get through the comments to find this do inform me and I'll add you.   
> Anways I needed necromancy for plot things. And Tobi, that's what you get when you make a jutsu to bring the death back to life. As always I disagree with Orochimaru we always needed a jutsu to bring the death back to life. Where would the naruto plot be without it?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and once more thank you all for the Kudos, subscrimtions, bookmarks and comments. They're still very welcome :)


End file.
